Moonlight
by fireflyMooncake
Summary: Two days from now his 18th birthday will finally come,surely it will be the headline news all over England. His long awaited birthday, not just by him but his parents and relatives as well. But what if some unexpected outcome delay his trip?
1. Crimson Red

_**Disclaimer: **I do not OWN this anime. I'm just a **fangirl**, it's so obvious, isn't it?_

* * *

**Read the Author's Note before Proceeding.** The fic is not made without the author's point of view, you do understand right?

_**A/N: Firstly**, I need you to know that this fic is somehow not too related or not same to the real story of the anime nor to the manga because I changed some plots and some of their characteristics. **Secondly**, some characters were assigned to play another role, lots of AU I think.** Thirdly**, Ciel here has grown up and is already 17 years old, plus, he doesn't have an eyepatch. And I really want to clarify that this is SebastianxCiel pairing, it's always like that**:** if I made a fic about Kuro, the pairing is always likes that. Maybe, just maybe on the later chapters there'll be some lemons (fo fo fo)…NO, its not maybe but definitely it must have. Can't help it, right? So now the reason why I made another fic of Kuroshitsuji is because I love this anime a lot. Eventually, this is my third fanfic of Kuroshitsuji. I just love to write anything that comes into my mind regarding this anime, though I admit that I'm not that good especially in grammar. **Lastly**, this is just for an entertainment, for the sake of those readers who love Kuroshitsuji and of course for my own sake as well…so readers I hope you will like it. I was just thinking, it isn't that hard to leave a review at the end of the chapters, right? Te-hee, I am not forcing you to leave comments but I am just encouraging you. It's not that I'm craving for reviews; I just want to know your side and your opinions about it._

* * *

**SO here it is…**

**Chapter One: Crimson Red**

**Bam!**

_That demon…_

The horses were neighing, the pain and hard metallic thing that hit them made them cry. Clicking and shooting sounds were perceive, another shoot fired the wheel and the carriage then stop from moving. A man with enticing red eyes came out and shouted something to the person that was left inside the carriage, and then he step out. It was him, the ferocious and powerful butler who serves an earl to the full extent. Holding nothing on his hands, he faced the group of bandits alone and on his face there was no fear you could distinguish. A bandit gritted his teeth and attack first the butler, but he should have known…that that butler is unmerciful to anyone who dares to hurt his master. They should have known that he is a demon…who fears no one. He can stand and annihilate that great population of bastard bandits that surround him, not only him but around the carriage as well. He was being committed to fight those bandits and so unable to undertake neither to sense that someone's already been inside the carriage he's protecting at.

_That master…_

A middle-ranking English nobleman, a much known earl at England is at the middle of his travel way back to his mansion. No matter what, he must be on his proper destination since two days from now his 18th birthday will be the headline news all over the country. Yes, a party but not just an ordinary party for even the Queen is going to attend his most awaited celebration. And besides, his birthday is the longtime awaited day of his parents and relatives. But for him, it's not a big deal…its' just normal, the only difference is that – it's a bit **unusual**. However, seems like this day is just so cruel to him since a group of outlaws ambushed his carriage. It's not a group because it appears to be that those bandits cover a whole street, hundreds or more of them eventually. His butler ought to have obstacle for the first time dealing with those outlaws for he didn't even realize that some of them dared to enter the carriage. Subsequently, he could feel someone grabs his hand and fainted afterwards after he inhaled a scent from the handkerchief that covers his mouth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_That encounter…_

The combat ended, the butler straightens his poise and scoured his black pants, wiping and brushing the dust that glued on his suit. Those bandits who dared ambush them were knocked down, lying helplessly on the ground. He smirk, _it was just an easy task_. Though he admits that he find it a bit difficulty to knock them at the same time, for there were hundreds of them. Serenely, he steps inside the carriage only for him to find the emptiness of the coach…his red eyes glowed in fury as he clench both of his hands. "My Lord…" he utters, he didn't just know that this encounter will change everything, change everything without him expecting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What are we going to do with this guy? Seems like he posses nothing but only that golden brooch fastened on his suit." A guy with red hair broke the solid silence that bombarded the filthy basement.

A dude with a red handkerchief which covers his temple went closer at the laying and unconscious hostage on the floor, he kneeled down, grabbed and unfastened the brooch on the hostage's suit. He took a look in it and frowned after a moment of observation. "There's something strange engraved in it." The dude said. The man sitting proudly on the couch, more likely he's the leader of the group commanded, "Read it then."

The dude puckered his brow and instead of reading what's on the brooch he just handed it to his fellow beside him, "You read it, I can't understand what its saying." The fellow grabs the brooch and answered back, "How can you understand, you don't even know how to read. Idiot."

"What it says?" the leader seems irritated.

The fellow widened his eyes more in order to read it easily, "Ciel Phanthomhive."

"What?" their leader and most of the guys then asked in unison, seems like they can't hear it clearly. "I said, Ciel Phanthomhive!" shouted the fellow. The leader wore a confuse look, the name sounds familiar to him. The dude then asked not getting what it means, "What's Ciel Phanthomhive? Is it a kind of beehive?"

The fellow hit him in the head hard, "It's not a beehive! Are you really dumb?" the dude pouted his lips and asked back, "What is it then?"

"It's the brand name of the brooch. You see, this brooch can worth a thousand buckets so more likely this is made from a high class company." The fellow answered with certainty. Now the leader was the one who stood up and hit him in the head, he finally realized how troublesome their situation is. "It's not a company's name! It's the name of this guy! Argh, how can all of you be so dummy."

"Really Boss? How can you be so sure?" the dude inquired again.

"Phanthomhive is well-known family in our country; this guy seems one of them. Now, were totally ruined." The leader scratches his head, walking back and forth that dazed his members.

"EEeehh???!" his members exclaimed, although some of them didn't get what the leader meant about that. "Why is that so Boss?"

"Stupid! We ambushed a wrong person! This guy is been reported definitely missing on the police right now, and this time for sure they are searching for US! If we won't make a move then we will be imprisoned for a lifetime! And worst, we could get a death punishment!" the leader explained, his face wore a troublesome look.

"What? This guy is that so powerful?" the fellow quickly stood up, glancing at Ciel on the floor. The leader nodded yes at him, all of them snap in the air cursing something on them selves.

"If that's the case then let's escape and leave that guy here." The dude stated.

"No, we lost hundreds of our men just to ambush them! Curse that bastard man in a black suit, he knock down almost all of us. I couldn't just allow freeing him without paying the loss we had!" the leader growled slamming the table with his hand.

"But you said were in danger right now, Boss."

"We are always in danger, that's our life remember. But this time is different." The leader answered while he managed to sit above the wooden table.

"What do we do then?" the fellow said worryingly.

The leader gets up from his sitting position and headed to the guy lying on the floor. He kneeled closer and keeps observing the hostage from head to toe. He caress the man's soft black hair and then down to his cheeks. An idea pops on his mind and spelled it out, "His beautiful, we can sell him in an auction."

"EeeH? Auction? Are you sure Boss?"

"Of course, we could get thousands of yen for his worth! The police won't even bother to investigate in an auction, isn't that a good idea?"

"That's right Boss, you are really incredible! Hey, come here Souma, help me to lift this man up!" the fellow sighted the dude earlier. Souma nods his head and hurried towards the man who called him out. It was that moment when they positioned their arms to lift the man, with which on the other hand has regained his conscious and open his eyes wide as he realize that he was going to be lift up by some strange guys. Ciel quickly stood up and glared at them one by one with a shocked but wait!...with an arrogant face.

_Uwah, his azure eyes are pretty! Boss is right; he's a noble blood and is a pretty man!_ Souma praised when Ciel's glare turned at him.

"Who the hell are you, bandits?" Ciel then asked. He keeps observing them for awhile and when he got no response he then lifted his chin up and added, "You sure have the guts to bring me as your target meal, how brave." Ciel crossed his arms and on his face wore a proud guise of a noble. The fellow clench his fist, he was pissed off by the arrogant attitude of the noble. The leader uttered, "My, I didn't expect you to wake too fast. However, we can't allow you to even lay your feet outside this basement since you have your conscious now. Remember that you're a hostage here, you are on our territory, Ciel Phanthomhive."

The earl of about 5'7 feet tall then arrogantly straightened his poise, he refreshingly fixed his bangs out of his eyes and a dimple showed as he smiled conceitedly. His azure eyes glowed sinfully, having no trace of fear nor is panic is seen. His eyes that were gifted with clear azure that seems like the ocean and sky were combined made the members feel the nostalgia. "What are you going to do with me then? Am I to feel fear just because I'm a hostage? Fah, a Phanthomhive never act like that."

_He sure is so full of himself_…Souma uttered.

The leader was pissed off by his hostage's composed gesture, he didn't even feel any anxiety and he was totally annoyed because of that. "Plan is change. Go beat that guy up and teach him a lesson!"

"As you wish Boss!" the fellow and the members behind him answered with glory and finally make their move. Using their bare hands they're punching the arrogant earl one by one and at the same time, much to their animosity the earl managed to dodge their attacks continuously. One dared to use knife and throws it towards him but Ciel had quickly ceased it with one hand, Souma who was just watching widened his eyes in amusement, even the leader.

"He – he's just like with that man earlier in the carriage!" the leader exclaimed in disbelief.

Ciel unknowingly grips tightly the blade of knife he's holding, causing for a blood to slightly come out. A sudden unfamiliar feeling pinned his stomach; oh it was a strange feeling yet as he smelled something so very dear to him…it feels good. With a grin on his face, Ciel licked the crimson red liquid that flows on his fingers. He grinned; crimson red is a very nice color that's why this is his favorite hue. He sighted back at the leader and with the last final licked he said, "Wrong. That man earlier is just my butler, I am his master so basically – were not of the same level."

"You're so proud of yourself just because you're a noble! That kind of attitude is what I hated most!!!" the leader burst in anger and as quickly as he can then runs towards Ciel holding a hard-cylindrical metal on his hand. The earl hasn't prepared himself for the sudden movement, and so the leader furiously hit him in the head centered on his temples. The contact made a loud sound of POK!

The earl lost control, his battered head spill blood as he collapse in a sudden and fell off to the floor. When the leader realized what he have done and that earl was bleeding blood on his head continuously, he had widened his eyes due to his late shocked. Souma felt fear for himself and for his boss; the other members who were knock down in the floor were petrified as well.

"He wasn't dead, is he?" Souma asked, his voice was shaking terribly as he glanced at his boss.

Their boss was trembling; he was stunned as he grasps tightly the metallic thing he holds. Ciel was lying, seems he was lifeless for he isn't moving at all. The metal that hit him bleeds his head, so the leader grips the metal upward and he was shuddering. There's no choice but to kill the earl.

Souma then went closer and defended the earl from their leader's next move; he shielded the earl with his body with which shocked the leader and the other members. "Boss, don't! This guy is defenseless; you must not kill him for it will lead you to death."

The leader staggered and said in a hard tone, eyes were glaring madly at his dumb dude member, "Get out of the way Souma!" Souma didn't move from his position.

"Fine! Go kick your ass off out of me! Siding that arrogant earl is not a bandit should act, be gone out of my sight, you asshole!" the leader merge with fury and turned around. He said something to his members and immediately they exited the basement and vanish from Souma's sight. The dude sighed deeply as he turned to face the earl at his back.

'_My, seems that I have dig my own graveyard. You must repay me for saving your life, arrogant Earl.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_It hurts! What is it in my head? I feel like I'm spinning round and round, where am I? What happened? A road? Why the hell there's a road here? Wait, who is that, who is there? Who are you? Wha- crimson red, whose blood is this that scattered the road? Am I dreaming, hey…I'm asking you…I'm…I'm…Who am I again? Who the hell am I?'_

It was that moment in my dream that I wake up perspiring all over on my body, that dream feels…suffocating. As I sited up in the hard cold bed, I frowned though I don't know why I should. The bed I am laying seems like made from wood and was only covered by a thin rumpled mattress, as I've rolled my eyes the surrounding is a total stranger to me. The wooden wall is misty and dust covers the unpolished floor, I could even spot a hole in the ceiling and the sunlight pierced into my eyes. Is this a house or an abandoned dog house?

I turn my sight just to look outside the windows (Is it even a window?) just to look for an answer I am trying to figure out. But no matter how many times I tried to think, it will only make me wrinkling my brows. I twitch and begin to think again, but my head just gives me a painful headache. My head aches, yes, in my dream I was having a headache too and I really wonder why. That was one of the reasons why I'm thinking hardly, _what happened?_ I rub my eyes and massage my temples and was just confused when I found a soft clothe wrapped around my head. _Did I hurt my head or something?_ I stared at the blue sky through the hole above the ceiling, all in all makes me weird. I feel really weird. I was confused over something, and so then a clicking sound is there and the door opens. A guy seems about twenty or something appears, and I frowned again. Damn, I wonder why.

"Oh, finally you're awake!" that guy who appears unexpectedly exclaimed as he came nearer to my bed holding a tray, with a cup of…what was that, a tea? Now, he even dares to sit beside me and handed me the cup. I almost choked when I glared what's inside, a chocolate colored liquid that is fresh to hot; it's really strange although I admit that it has a pleasant aroma. "Drink that, it's a healthy drink at the same time it's delicious." I heard him say while moving his hand indicating me to take a sip, like an idiot would do. I doubt to drink it, but in the end I took and tried to sip. Well, it isn't that bad after all.

"You sure have a healthy body huh, you recovered so fast. Do you feel any hurt on your head?" he asked, is he stupid? He knows that my head was wrapped in clothe (Not a bandage?), for sure it was because I wounded that area. But he still asked me if I feel any hurt? Of course it hurts, it's so obvious isn't it right.

Hey wait, who is this man anyway?

I placed the cup politely on the tray and with bewilderment I ask, "Who are you?" I saw him choked the moment he took a sip with his own cup, and glares back at me with a look which I exactly can't understand.

"You don't know me? I mean, you have no idea who I am?" he asked and leans closer to me. I want to slap him on his face because of that.

"I ask because I don't know you. Why are you bouncing back my question against me?" I answered.

"Oh haha. I am Souma, the one who save you awhile ago." He answered. Save me? From what? What was this man talking about? Surely, he gives me more confusing thoughts. I glared at him only to see his flushing face, why the hell is that? I want to ask him something but instead I rolled my eyes and stared outside the windows.

"Hey, what was your name again? I forgot it, is it Clouie, Cielo or…Ciel is that the right one?" I heard him say as he sips a cup of a healthy drink – according to him that is. That question startled me for awhile, no, for a damned long while! He mentioned a name, my name. My head aches and I cursed.

My mind seems blocking something. Blank? Hey, why I am in a place like this? I shouldn't be here, I should be…I should be…in a place that is more comfortable, a place that will suit me because I am…wait, I am what? What's my NAME?????????! What's my name again?!

I flickered and squeezed my hair, why the hell I can't remember anything? I, I don't have any idea what's my name…who am I again? What is this! Why, why I can't remember anything, I don't even know why I am here! My, it seems that I'm starting to panic…just calm down, maybe this guy knows about you.

"You do – do you know who am I? I can't remember my name." I asked and seem my whole face was perplexed. I thought I was just having a deep stress and thought he could answer me, but what I've got is just**:**

"EEEeeeeeEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEeeehhhhHHH???" a bouncing, rise and fall intonations of eh-ing from him. He nodded his head with disbelief and I nodded mine for such an irritation. He glared at me strangely and said, "You can't possibly have amnesia, are you?"

_Amnesia? Eh? Me? Amnesia? But I was just being honest, I can't really remember anything. Surely, what was happening? I mean, why I can't regain my memories even from the last few hours?_

I saw him chuckling, ew I found it disgusting. He was thinking for awhile, deeply… and I wonder what's on his mind. And then with full of energy he stood up with a poise – like an idiot would do, and then pointed his index finger at me. "You, how can you possibly forgot everything?! Didn't you know that I'm your master and you're my servant?! How could you forget your own master?"

I'm his servant, he says? Master? What?! Is that really…am I really his servant, with this kind of place (this house can easily be blown with just one whip of a wind) how could he employ a servant?

"Servant? Are you trying to be funny?" I asked and saw him sighing for a bit.

_My, this guy…though he have lost his memory, he sure is still so arrogant and too proud of himself. Maybe, I must teach him a lesson. Haha yosh! I could use him and gain some benefits. Just a little more acting to make him believe I'm his master._

"Of course not! I am your master, you promised to serve me no matter what. You almost lost your life protecting me, awhile ago someone dared to hurt me and you were there to protect that results to your wound and amnesia! And now, you have the guts to insult me, me who is your master?" he hesitated, maybe I was wrong but I think he's almost teary.

I sighed and thought for awhile._ Promise, I promise? If that's the case then I couldn't escape, I value promises…or do I? Hey, why did I know that I do value promises, but not my name?_ "What's my name then?"

He paused for a moment and strokes his chin. _What's his name again…I bet it's more likely Ciel…yes, I'm sure it was Ciel…Ciel…mhive..Famhive? No, ah yes! Ciel Beehive! I knew it, it was Ciel Beehive!_ "You are Ciel Beehive, my servant."

I puckered my brows for once again, but this time it's for real. Ciel Beehive? Ciel is okay, but….I guess Beehive is not even a family name! Somehow, I started to feel that something's wrong with this guy and that _master and servant concept_ of his. But then I can't remember anything, only that there was a man…yes, a man that was on my dream. He was on the road that was tinted with crimson red and his arms were widely open for me to welcome, he's face is blurred but I'm sure he is related to me. I was just thinking, maybe that man on my dream is the idiot guy in front of me who claimed that I'm his servant. Ah yeah, it connects isn't it? Besides, this guy's face, I feel like I've seen him before – more likely he is familiar to me. Very, very familiar to me. So that's it! But, what's his name again…Sou-what?

"Hey, you must get well soon Ciel for there are loads of works we need to do. But, you have a strong physique and figure so basically you can get well faster unlike the others. As a master by the way, it's my responsibility to bring back your memories so don't bother about it at all. Because I will help for sure to make you remember everything on the past, OK?" that master said in ease, I don't know what to believe anymore. Am I to believe him _(first option)_ or just wait and bear with it until such time I can have my memories back _(second option)? _

I think that I should pick the last one.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_This is ridiculous! I have lost my senses and I couldn't track the bandits that kidnapped Young Master. Those police and detectives are just useless, I need to find him myself before the day of his birthday, or else… damn! Young Master, get a hold of yourself._

Sebastian Michaelis, is the butler's name. Two hours ago since they have been ambushed by some groups of bandits, no, it wasn't a group. It was a battalion of outlaws. He was so full of himself, he lose his guard down and the next minute – his Young Master's been captured. He is now on his way tracing the road; the only thing he'd got is his senses…his master's smell; which is the only way that will lead him to where he is right now. Truthfully, he shouldn't worry so much because Ciel is old enough to defend himself. That earl is already 17 years old and is turning 18 two days from now; in addition to that Ciel is strong…he is no ordinary and is too proud of himself, for he came from an extraordinary and famous family. But then, a shocked pierced him through the moment he smelled his master's…

_Blood! This is Young Master's blood! I could smell it; I am just near to where it is. _

He traced the source of the smell and his sense leads him to an abandoned basement. As he banged the metallic door all he could see is rumbled pieces of paper, chairs that were broken into pieces, table that is mess with spoiled foods, men's cloth that were unseemly hanged, an old radio placed above the cartridge that keeps murmuring news, and…as he moved closer, his master's blood that scattered and tinted the filthy floor. Sebastian stunned for awhile, he kneeled and one finger grumpily strokes the red liquid and tastes it.

_No good, it's his blood. Still fresh, seems like he's been here not just a moment ago. Damn! I was too late, Young Master…what happened? To bleed like this, surely is ridiculous! _

Sebastian stood up in a swift motion and headed the exit as fast as the lightning bolt. He needed to find his master before nightfall; if unluckily the time will not allow him at least he must have his master back before his birthday befalls. Certainly, before his eighteenth birthday…

**OoOoOoOo**

**END of Chapter**

* * *


	2. Reconvene

**Disclaimer: **I do not OWN this anime. I'm just a **fangirl**, it's so obvious, isn't it?

**Read the Author's Note before Proceeding.** The fic is not made without the author's point of view, you do understand right?

**A/N:**

_This is an answer to _Blueblood7_: Yes, surely Ciel and Sebastian have contract engrave on themselves – in ANIME/MANGA- that is. However, I stated before that this fic is kinda different, not kinda but definitely. I'm sorry for not clarifying it but now I'll do. Sebastian here is Ciel's butler and he's a demon of course, but, he is not being **contracted **to Ciel. Ciel here doesn't have an eye patch which is the proof of contract, remember? Sebastian is just like an ordinary butler who serves a master but not because of a contract or agreement; more likely Sebastian here presumably is assigned, take note – assigned - to be his butler. But hang on; he isn't just a butler but Ciel's assistant and partner for a lifetime. Partner for what? Well, that is for you and the readers to find out in the later chapters te-hee! Anyway, Thanks to you for noticing it. And I want to add, this fic is really an AU._

_This is an answer to _arienrhod: _Fo fo fo fo absolutely yes! Souma here is the indian prince, but did i mispelled his name? Is it Soma or Souma? Uhmm sorry for that mistake._

_I had mentioned a date below, and because I don't have any idea when is Ciel's birthday – leaves me no choice but make my own. I decided October 31__(wah Halloween!) will be the day of Ciel's birth, so please just bear with it. If you know when exactly his birthday is then I'd be glad if you'll share it with me though I'm not sure if I can edit this chapter with the exact date because it will ruin the whole plot. Well, don't bother about the exact day…it's just a fanfic anyway. _

_And before I forgot, I don't have a beta reader for this fanfic and because of that precisely I'll commit some grammatical errors (as I always do). So, please forgive me for that. For some corrections and errors I'm open and am accepting that in the review, but please as long as you can – don't flame. It will lessen an author's inspiration to make more, right? So peace!!!_

Now's the time…sit, relax, and enjoy reading the newest chapter! Let's have a drink of coffee ne? May I ask who does love coffee here? Flamecca is a coffee lover, that's why fo fo fo fo. Ah, gomen never mind me, just precede reading below…

* * *

**Chapter** **Two:** **Reconvene**

_Ugh! Oh well..._

My master said that we are going to bring back some things he owned. That's why we're here in town (With lots of strange people around), roaming to search those things – wearing an embarrassing disguise. Black capes (_A/N: Just imagine Batman without mask but with sunglasses haha_), raven-dye cowboy hats with matching black and large eyeglasses. Batman? My goodness. Plus, the boots I wear makes me want to scream out my embarrassment. _What kind of outfit is this?_ Surely, people will mistake us being abnormal. They can't be blame, can they? And what more, we're of the same disguise; it's as if we're twins. I have a feeling that this kind of outfit doesn't suit me at all, this isn't what I want. I feel like this is an embarrassment for me and I just don't know why I should feel that way. I found it really disgusting and I was against by it, but since he insisted I can't object for he is my owner. Seem like my owner's fashion taste is too poor to even acknowledge.

Well, just this morning, I've got myself injured protecting my master that results for a loss of memory. Master was amused when I recovered too fast and had regained my strength immediately, I was amused too (It's late afternoon now actually). I was sleeping unconsciously for about three hours and rested in bed of about two hours, and after that – seems like my life was brought back again from graveyard. According to him my body seemed like of those immortals, that I have a strong build figure. However, I don't know how true it is.

But then again, I didn't expect this to happen. _'I thought we're going to restore the things he owned? Why the hell we end up hiding in this filthy-malodorous-narrow PUBLIC garbage can???! I don't really get it and I don't understand my owner at all.' _

We're inside the garbage, do you get it? INSIDE as in inside the filthiest thing on earth – disgusting! Our heads were the only one who has access, no not actually because the purpose of it is for our eyes to see what's happening outside. Guess that I can't bear the fetid, stinking and rotten wastes here but who doesn't anyway? I idolize Master Souma for he have a strong patience and nose for bearing the smell.

"What are we doing here Master? Can we get out now?" I asked with one hand covering my nose. My eyes were searching the direction of where my master is been glaring at this whole time. And only for me to find a group of men who were laughing (Which is very unpleasant to hear) and some were flirting with girls around. They were standing and some were sitting on the ground in front of that jewelry shop.

'_Can be that a shop? Oh well, I wonder why would master keeps staring and observing them from a distance. Hey wait – what if master have some bad records at them? Or he's at a tight situation that's why he can't show his face on them?' _

"Ssshhh! Don't make any disturbance and noise, they might spot us Ciel. And mind me; don't call me master it's so formal. Just Boss." Souma answered in a very low tone, carefully, not want to be heard.

"Who's '_they_'? You mean those men out there? Why M---Boss?" Ciel replied in a question, his azure eyes were now focusing on those men his boss was looking at.

"It's because they are dangerous, really dangerous men Ciel. We need to enter that shop but because of those men, we just can't." Souma responded and was horizontally flailing his index finger at his neck, adding more effect for the dangerous situation he had said.

"Can you tell me why they're dangerous Boss? Do you know them?" the unstoppable Ciel keeps asking questions, he just can't stop. He doesn't remember anything but he want to know about everything his boss knows about. He found himself not a worthy servant if he doesn't know anything.

"Those men tried to kill you but I defended that's why they want to eradicate me. But you were there to protect instead." He explained.

"You mean, they're the caused of my sudden amnesia?" Ciel said in query. Souma just nods his head for saying yes.

"And they had tried to hurt you Boss?" Souma nodded again. Ciel's azure eyes were now flaming fury as he clenched his hands. "If that's the case, I won't give mercy on them for attempting killing you, Boss!" he then quickly stood up and revealed himself from the trash can.

"What the! Hey, Ciel come back here!" Souma shouted but Ciel was now there in front of those men – and they suddenly stopped from laughing upon seeing Ciel.

'_This is a bizarre! Ridiculous! Totally dangerous! Why does he have to show off his face at them, he just don't know how terrible it is to be! I shouldn't have told him about those bandits, I shouldn't have lied! What more, Boss is there and his eyes were in fury!' _Souma roared, still he's inside the garbage can. So he can't bear it, he gets out and follows Ciel who is now arguing with those bandits that he was once a member.

"Oh, you are that arrogant -" the masculine man with a hair which is blonde welcomed Ciel but was unable to finish since Souma appears and interrupts him. That man is the leader of the group.

"Ciel!" Souma grabs Ciel in one arm as he keeps panting from running; he wears off his eyeglasses and glared at the leader as if warning not to say anything. The leader just gives him an evil grin.

"Souma~! What a coincidence, however I never thought that you still had the guts to show your face after betraying me." The leader said while freeing him self from the flirtatious girl who embraced him. "And oh, I thought this man is dead. Don't tell me you adopted him?" he headed his glare at Ciel who was swiftly undresses the cape, hat and eyeglasses he used as disguise.

Souma was shuddering inside and out. He can't utter a word for he is afraid, scared at his ex-boss and is scared if Ciel will know about. Ciel noticed his boss who wore a troubled face.

"You! Don't fuss out useless words, it's disgusting. I'm here to make you repay, you dared to hurt my Boss. I am not to show any mercy for that outrageous attempt!" the earl who had forgotten that he WAS, growled.

The leader was astonished for that unexpected statement. He glanced at Souma seeking an answer. "He can't possibly had…amnesia?" seeing his ex member drop down his shoulders, the leader laugh. "Hahahahaha! Hey guys, this arrogant earl lost his memory, what a pity! And what more, he sees this stupid Souma as his Boss! How ridiculous Earl Ciel!" the leader continues laughing and his members seconded, as well as those girls around them. The owner of the shop went out for he was curious what's' the fuss outside.

Ciel fisted his hands madly. He doesn't understand but he feels like he wants to annihilate these men in front of him – squeezed them and twist each part of the body. Especially that leader. No one must dare to insult him because he is…he is – _'What am I again?'_

"And you are a total jerk Souma!" The leader added, still laughing hardly.

"Calling my boss jerk, you're unforgivable!" Ciel's fisted hand landed on the leader's face. That cause for the man to swell his face and Ciel's knuckle went slightly red. The members were alarmed and those who lays on the ground stood up, the flirty girls move aside and some went inside the shop – hiding.

Souma slap his own cheeks using both of his hands and utters, "Uwah! Ciel stop. Time to run away!"

However, the arrogant earl who lost his memory never stops. The leader tightens his fist and punched Ciel on the stomach. The guy moaned but he was able to gives back his punch at the leader. "Its pay back time, you fake blonde!"

The leader gritted his teeth, "How dare you say my _blonde_ is fake!" he kicks Ciel centered on his abdomen but the earl had dodge it. The members tempt to intrude in the fight but the leader signaled at them for not involving on this matter.

At first, the fight seems siding at the leader. He has bigger figure than Ciel _- who in the contrary - _has a total fragile body. But they didn't know that behind that fragile and pale body, Ciel is beyond than strong…and he is quicker than quick.

And now, the fight seems like siding on Ciel, he blew punches and tricks at the raging leader. Souma who is unable to stop the duel just applauses every time Ciel strikes the opponent. One member went closer at him and said while pulling out some yen at his wallet. "Hey dude, wanna have a bet?"

Souma widened his eyes, and then it glowed. A puppy eye of him is seen. "Sure? Ok, I go for Ciel of course. 100 yen!" he agreed and declared while pulling out his 100 pounds on his pocket. Ah really, Souma is after all – _a bandit_. Gambling outlaws…

The member grinned, "100 pounds for Boss! The winner will have a total of 200 pounds for the bet!"

And because of that ruckus, some members were intrigue to join the bet and went closer.

While the two keeps punching and kicking each other, Souma and almost all of the members keeps cheering on their bet. Souma was the only one who cheered Ciel, the rest are cheering for their Boss – cheering for their bet. The money now increased to 5000 pounds, the winner will have it all.

"Uwah, it turns out that I will win this bet. Ciel is doing well! Muwahahaha!" Souma cheerfully yet evilly exclaimed while flapping the yen on his hands. More likely, he had forgotten the real reason why they're here. He seems so victorious. If he'll win then it will be awesome, for he can have the 5000 pounds all by himself. But if the members will win, they still have to divide the money.

"Fah! Don't be so sure, Boss isn't the kind who easily gives up. Boss will win for sure!" The member said while gaining more support at the other members.

They keeps cheering and cheering. Shouting and applauding. And then keeps cheering again. Only one shouting for the name of Ciel, and Boss's on the other party. A moment later Souma drop down his shoulders, _this fight seem has no end!_

"Hey, we're cheering for almost half an hour, it does mean that they're fighting for almost an hour already right?" Souma suggested. He almost got lose his desire to cheer more. The members just laugh about it, "It means, Boss is an awesome fighter!"

Souma gritted, "NO! Ciel is the most awesome fighter!"

And their cheering keeps on echoing the whole street; people were now around them witnessing the fight. Even they are now joining, cheering their most favored one in the fight. Men were shouting for the leader while those women –old and young, pretty and ugly, fat and slim– were cheering for Ciel.

The owner of the shop then dialed the phone. "A fight is been happening here!" He called the police seeking help. For if this rumble will continue, his shop will put into quagmire.

Ciel jumped off above and higher which shocked the opponent, and then he landed at the leader. His kick knocks him down. The leader's face was totally swollen and blood slide down his lips. He was now lying unconscious, the leader lost.

Ciel's face doesn't even have scratch; he really managed to dodge the attacks in that area – for he doesn't want to look _unCool. _The girls then keeps giggling and wore a daring smile at Ciel. Some move toward the victorious guy but he delivered a deadly glare which scares those coquettish women. And then he wipes his suit and poises a proud and arrogant gesture as he fixed his hair that was disheveled during the fight.

Souma jumps out and bounced in happiness, "I win! I win! Ciel won the fight, gimme your money!" the tanned man opened his palms, collecting the money he won over the bet. The members growled in agony, regretting for joining the bet which made them lost. Only one dared to went at their Boss and helps him to stand.

Souma then cheerfully went closer at Ciel, with lots of money on his hands and inside of his pocket.

"Ciel, you're incredible! I thought you're no match to Boss, but the opposite instead! You're the first who had won against him! Incredible Ciel!"

"_Boss?"_ Ciel asked in confusion, while wiping the dust that glued upon him. Souma stunned for awhile. "Oops! I mean the boss of those bandits." Souma replied and grabs the guy in his hand. "Let's go now, Ciel."

"But wait, how about the shop? We still need to enter to restore your things, right Boss?"

"There's no need already. We need to run away for the police were now coming, let's steal the items the next time. For now let's escape!" Souma replied, heading his head from right to left…waiting for a sign if the police have arrived. The bandits were slowly disappearing, escaping - helping each other to lift up their unconscious leader.

"Steal? What do you mean about that?" Ciel suddenly frowned.

"Err, I mean to _steal is to restore_ my properties on that shop. Some of those are my things, they stole it from me." Souma stuttered. A sudden commotion and ee-ings of girls around the street were seen and heard, which startled Souma and Ciel. A few distances from the shop, a group of people were bumping each other and seems like they have been amused or enchanted by something.

"What is that? Don't tell me, the police!!!" Souma yelled in terror, forcing to put inside all the money he's holding to his pocket.

"No, I think it isn't." Ciel confirmed, lifting his head upward to make a clear vision from that area. Maybe Souma was just daydreaming or he's totally in a panic, but somehow he was sure that he'd seen Ciel's azure eyes changed its color, but it was just a blink of an eye and it was gone back to normal.

There's dripping on his hands, and as Ciel realizes it was his blood that was caused by that fight earlier. He tried to ignore it…_the crimson red_… and lifted his face to see the ruckus ahead, he felt his stomach is churning and was burning. His body suddenly feels hot. He widened his eyes for him to see what the cause of the ruckus is. And seems like those people becomes translucent – _allowing him to see-through_. Although it was just for a second, he certainly saw that there's a man dress with a black suit. A handsome, fined-gentleman with red eyes... Enticing red eyes.

He uttered while facing Souma._ 'Surely, that man was the cause of this commotion. I wonder who was he, he seems familiar to me.'' _

The loud sirens of police cars startled Souma and Ciel. "Let's go Ciel! The police are here!" Souma grabs his hands and they run off together, away from that jewelry shop. Ciel left the street and that place with confusion on his mind. He has the feeling…that he knows that man with red eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_What happened? I'm 100% sure that I smelled Young Master here. This is the place where I have smelled him a moment ago. Why can I not sense him now? His smell died out suddenly, damn! Plus, these humans around are incredibly disgusting! They stare at me as if they're going to devour my whole being!'_

A girl came closer to Sebastian and said, stuttering, "Hey Mr. Handsome, are you looking for someone?"

He stared back at the girl and pour out his best-fake smile, "Ah, yes." He guided his ruffled hair behind his ear and continued:

"Have you in any case," he paused and added vastly, promptly and continuously "… seen a guy of about 5'7 feet tall, azure eyes with matching arrogant lips and hair as black as a raven's wing, body that is slimmer than girls and whose skin is paler than white, his suit is blue pinned with small golden brooch, and who glares as if he is going to devour you and who poise as if he is an exemplar model of a famous magazine, and who talks as if he's the ruler of this world???!"

The girl drops down her jaw in great astonishment, her eyes then widened. She was unable to understand even one word the guy had said. Her face was perplexed, and so to the other girls around. The men were puzzled; they thought the stranger is weird.

"We're sorry but we haven't seen a guy who'll match your description, Sir." A lady speaks out but utters within, _'Actually, we really can't understand what you're saying. You speak too fast.'_

"No, it's okay. Anyway, thanks." Sebastian answered with an irritating smile. And without waiting for a reply, he walks away.

'_I told it so, talking with humans will lead to nothing. They're useless after all, ugh.'_

He walks and traces the street in a rapid motion. He was then startled when he saw something displayed inside the jewelry shop he just passes by. He widened his red eyes as he had now familiarized the golden brooch inscribed with a name: Ciel Phanthomhive.

He abruptly went inside the shop and grabs hastily the brooch displayed. "Are you going to buy that brooch, Mister?" the owner said.

Instead of answering, he questioned the old man. "How did you get this brooch, Sir?"

"Oh that, a guy had sold it to Me." came the reply.

"Who's the guy? Where was he now? Can you please describe him?" he moved closer to the man who stopped arranging the bracelets in their boxes.

The owner wore a confused face. "I have no means to give private information to my clients, Mister. Indeed all I could say is that the guy looks cranky and – and his face is unsightly to see. You will just have nightmares if you're going after him."

'_Cranky? Unsightly? That is not Young Master at all. So it means, someone rather than Young Master had pick this brooch and sold it?'_

"I'll take this, how much?" Sebastian stated.

"You know, that brooch is special. It's very rare, plus, it has the name of a famous earl in England. Someone told me that the brooch was once in the possession of that earl, but got tired and throws it a-"

"How much??!!" the butler interrupted in a higher tone.

"5000 pounds." The old man answered, stuttering. He felt a sudden fear and his body was shaking, somehow he realized his costumer is bad-tempered too. Just like the guy who had sold it to him. Which is just normal for that guy is the leader of the bandits.

Sebastian pulled out his wallet and handed the old man the money worth of exactly 5000 pounds. The owner said, "Let me wrap it, Mister."

"No need." Sebastian held the brooch tightly and puts it inside his pocket. He was about to exit the shop when two ladies entered and were mumbling and giggling about something. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but an urge forced him to.

"What's his name? Did you ask anyone who knows him?" the smaller one asked.

"I think its _Ciel._ I heard his companion called him in that name." the taller lady replied as she faced the owner and asked about something, probably about jewelries.

_Ciel? _Sebastian repeated. And without hesitation he move towards those ladies and asked. "That guy named Ciel, do you know about him? Where is he?"

The ladies were stunned for awhile. Maybe because they're puzzled by the sudden approached of the man or…they were stunned and amazed by his outstanding and handsome appearance. "Ah yes. That handsome guy, he was here a moment ago. And he was having a fight with someone; he's skilled because he knocked down his opponent. Why?"

_Now, surely that is Young Master CIEL!_

"He is my brother, who was his companion? Do you know where he is right now?" There's no choice for him that is left, he can't smell his Young Master this time. He decided to lie about the brother reasoning, because it's better if no one knows that Ciel is an earl. They aren't in England, they aren't in London, but they are presently here in a small town which is beyond further. So basically, not all people in here know about Earl Ciel Phanthomhive. And he need to hurry, maybe just maybe…these girls will lead him to where that master is.

The taller lady thought for awhile and then she replied, "Well, if I'm not mistaken…I think that Ciel is with Souma."

"And who the hell is that Souma?" came the reply of the raging butler.

"A guy I once knew. But I don't know where he lives." Sebastian clenched his hand.

The owner intrudes, "If you're looking for that Souma then I can tell you where he lives. He's very well-known for stealing; he once dared to sabotage my shop before. So, I know of him."

"Please, tell me. I'll pay money just tell me. Anyhow, it isn't that Souma I'm looking for. My brother, Ciel." The butler said.

"# 10 Hoverbind Street, house number 2090." The owner answered, opening his palm waiting for the payment the butler had promised.

Sebastian handed him the money. After thanking him, he disappeared from the shop. The owner counted the layers of paper on his hand and had widened his eyes for amusement. 10000 pounds. Surely, that man is a splendid, wealthy person.

The two ladies were giggling and the smaller one said, "Fo fo fo…there are lots of handsome men this day."

"I wonder if they'll come again." Said the other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh, Ciel! You stink. Take a bath and wash that reeking, foul odor of yours." Souma demanded as he covered his nose. Ciel scowled. He smelled his self and when he has proven his boss was right, he moved closer to him.

Ciel inspected and smelled Souma all over. He then commented, "You stink, Boss. You're dirtying the air and you smelled malodorous than I am."

Then tanned man pouted and smelled his self. "Maybe we got this smell from that garbage can."

"Definitely." Ciel agreed and walks away, heading the door. (With holes all over)

"Where are you going?" Souma questioned, still smelling his odor. Eww.

"To take a bath of course. I need it first, seems that you are just okay with that smell, Boss." An evil grinned was showed upon him.

"Wah, are you insulting me Ciel?!" cried out his owner.

"It was a complement." Came the reply.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The night came. A peaceful night for Ciel and a merrily moment for Souma, who in the other room was humming, counting repeatedly the money he won over the bet. On the other hand, for that butler who is still tracing his way in Hoverbind Street – it is a panicky and anxious situation. But…

'_Magnificent! My senses were back, I could smell Young Master this time! Certainly, I could trace him easily.' _The demon butler exclaimed as he runs swiftly under the moon that shines in dim. His crimson eyes were glowing, and his lips were grinning.

Ciel was there, hands leaning on the window, looking at the wide nightly sky. No, it was the moon he was staring at. He glared at the full moon and its brilliant color magnetizes him, fascinates him. As if, the moon wants to draw him closer, swallow him. He glanced at the calendar hanged on the wooden wall, there it was stated. Today is 28th of October, the first night the full moon appears. Two days from now, two days from now…it seems that an important and long awaited day he will…_**What?**_

'_So what? It doesn't mean I'm waiting for that night to come! I can't even remember why that day seems important for me. Important? Fah! What the hell is happening to me? I'm thinking weird this day. Well, two days from now is October 31- Halloween isn't it? Now that's an important day. '_

He doesn't know why but, it seems that he was waiting for that day to come, he can't deny it. That, as if during that night…he is being born…again? Well, who knows? He can't remember anything yet.

All he is being sure about is that, the presence of the moon and the essence of the night - He likes it. The moonlight, he loves it…it refreshes his feelings, his soul. Staring at the moon he keeps repeating questions that were never answered… '_Who really am I? I want to remember, I want my memories back…'_

_Tap. Tap…tap…_

Hearing a sudden tapping sound, and then a loud _clunk _as if someone's been from above, who then landed the wooden roof agitatedly had made Ciel startled. The moonlight was gone from his sight, and was replaced by that gleam of red orbs…he was stunned, jaws drop down. It was eyes, red eyes which are now glaring at him with such affectionate and merrily looking eyes. They were crimson…and the man's eyes were enticing, melting him. The intruder's gaze was slowly piercing him. The man glares at him as if they were meant to be reunited…reconvene. He was stunned, astonished, thunderstruck…dumbfounded, all in all. He has seen those eyes before, so familiar to him…Just then, Ciel felt his head aches again. Squeezing and twisting every nerves of him.

The intruder then loosen his grip from the wooden roof top, and pushed him self inside the room and lands with such gesture and self-confidence. The wooden, unpolished, old filthy floor then creaks as he landed his feet. Facing now his master, he politely utters, "Finally I found you, Young Master."

After that, the intruder bowed solemnly.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Trust Over Suspicion

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not OWN this anime. I'm just a **fangirl**, it's so obvious, isn't it?

**Read the Author's Note before Proceeding.** The fic is not made without the author's point of view, you do understand right?

**A/N:**

_This is an answer to _Fuchan Fujoshi_:__ OMG! It's a good thing you had asked that because I have realized just now that I was typing a big mistake for the entire setting. The setting is in __Victorian Period__ and not modern so basically the Batman part in Chapter Two is out of topic! I'm sorry for that mistake again, actually its late night when I had made that chapter. And honestly, during that time I was thinking about __Batman__. Okay I admit it, I'm a fan of his and because I got too carried away I had unconsciously wrote and had mistakenly included him in that chapter. I'm sorry about that and that's why I changed that part in Chapter Two, and not just that. It's because now that my conscious is working well I have noticed it while re-reading Chapter Two that the unit of money I used is not the proper one! I mean I used __YEN__ which is the money of Japan instead of __POUNDS__ which is the unit of money in England. Am I right? My, what a big mistake I've done. I hope all you have understand it now, and…Fuchan Fujoshi, are you satisfied with the answer about the setting? In addition, the setting is in Victorian Age, yes, but I'm afraid to say that I don't have much knowledge during that era. I don't have much time to research it in the net too because my life is in brick of busyness. _

Miss-Abarai_... how Ciel get his memory back, that is for you to find out in the next chapter hehe.  
_

_And mind me guys, thanks for telling me the exact date of Ciel's birthday! OMG! Flamecca is super duper happy about that! Thanks for that info. Honestly, I have read it in the manga but in the end I forgot the exact date. And because I am too lazy to search that part in the manga, and because I am too drained out to research that in google, and because I am just simply but sluggish person – I end up making my own proclaimed Ciel's birthday. And I had asked you instead. But in the end I was glad that you answered me, te-hee! Thanks! P.S I'll try my best not to be sluggish and careless every now and then._

_And hey hey hey! (Hey!Say!Jump! ganbante) – flamecca ish out of her swelffff agwain.! Okay actually, what I'm trying to say is that THANK YOU guys for the wonderful reviews you have left! Really, that inspired me to write more. So, here it is I proudly present this chapter to all of the readers and it is full with love and gratitude. However, it's a bit longer this time. So, I hope you can bear with it._

_And before I forgot, I don't have a beta reader for this fanfic and because of that precisely I'll commit some grammatical errors (as I always do). So, please forgive me for that. And mind me; just in case you are willing…I mean if you have lots of spare time then how I wish you could become my beta reader for this fic. And hey, Nayski! Just in case that if you're reading this fanfic I hope you had liked it too. I hope you are doing well. __Hope to hear from you soon._

_

* * *

  
_

Take a deep breath and relax.

**Chapter Three: Trust over Suspicion**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

This day is too warm.

The sun is illuminating heat and its bright is too much that it hurt my eyes. And though the suit I am wearing is thick, in the end I could still feel the sun rays which are slowly piercing my pale skin. I feel so hot and at the same thirsty. My stomach seems like burning and my throat is aching and swelling. I feel so lazy and am hard to walk on; this kind of temperature makes me become a sluggish person. I feel so tired though there's nothing to be tired of. I am exhausted and the fact that I am walking under the heat of that damned sun makes me want to go home (I prefer sitting and leaning over that frail and breakable windows, which is the home of my none other than illegitimate Boss Souma ) I hate this feeling. How I wish I never agreed at Boss to roam around in the town. He said I must enjoy my life during at my current _yet_ temporary state.

I am with him. And here we are, walking along the street with Boss Souma beside me. Ah I must omit the word Boss, it doesn't suits him. Oh man, I really want to drag him home, he causes nuisance and is now the center of attraction in the street were tracing. He intentionally shouts every minute and calls for my name if he ever sees a shop, things, foods, accessories, clothes, and etcetera that have caught his sight. And guess what? All the money that he have won over the bet (Obviously that was because of me) were all spent up, buying those things that had caught his attention. He should never blame me if he wakes up in the morning with no money left on his pocket nor palms. Now, I am really convinced that he doesn't deserve a servant. Maybe, _he_ was right. Boss Souma, I mean Souma doesn't deserve my service and assistance. Not at all, even a single bit.

I thought I must bear the heat, just a little though and had convinced myself to ignore the needle-like rays that pained my skin. However, Souma is one of my considerations; I could just manage to ignore his unimaginable existence beside me. However, no matter what I do I could never escape from the stabbing glares behind my back. I could feel those eyes that were, from the very beginning, didn't leave his sight at me. I feel his red eyes that were obviously and blatantly shimmering, and are constantly directing his vision at me. He glares as if he is observing every move I make, _that as if_, his eyes are only meant to see me and only me. I could never deny the fact that certainly, his eyes were fixed only at me.

I turned my head at the back, and it's for the third time, and what I've got is a smile but more likely a grin. We're here in town (Again) together with Souma but I almost fail to mention that we have had another companion. That guy who introduced himself as Sebastian Michaelis, _and who_, as he had said is my butler is currently walking behind us. He keeps following us, no because actually, he keeps following me. I took a deep and irritating sigh as I've spotted him smile, then after that. He bowed. Doesn't he feel ashamed for himself? Bowing like that with lots of people around, how embarrassing it could be. I would never do that, never in my life. But well, I must admit it… he has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

It was last night. That guy in a black suit suddenly appeared from nowhere. He showed up in a sudden, however, I don't have any idea who he is. I mean, if I try to remember him, it gives me head Aches. Though, he had told me his real intention and his motive why he had appeared. Unexpectedly for me but expected for him. However, I can't trust people that easily. And it's because I trust myself and myself only. I can't even put my whole trust at Souma even from the very beginning though he proclaimed to be my boss. I am just running with his flaws because I have no choice, I can't remember any even my name.

But after having that conversation last night I have proved that Souma isn't really my boss. Shame on him.

That man behind us now, he is too strange and weird that I couldn't even trust and couldn't rely as to what he was trying to make me believe. Not now at least. Can I really trust him? What if he was just fooling me like what that stupid Souma did on me? Ugh, I really want my memories back. Memories on my past please come back soon. I'm begging.

_**FLASH **_

_**BACK . . .**_

_Leaning on the window, I glared with such astonishment at the moon in its perfect circle which is resting peacefully at the wide and starry night sky. I was wondering. 'Who am I? I want to remember…I want my memories back.'_

_Just then, at the midst of my deep wondering I could hear the tapping of foot outside. A loud clunk and landing sound above the roof top knocks my conscious. The moon I was glaring at was then swapped by that gleam of red orbs, staring at me. His eyes were crimson red and are blatantly gazing at me with great relief and such passion I couldn't distinguish as to why he would. His red eyes were enticing, as if slowly melting me. His eyes are smiling…at me. I glared at him in return but my head aches just then. _

_I was startled the moment he managed to get inside, and so he is now facing me. 'Who the hell is he?' This guy in front of me grinned for a couple of seconds and he starts opening his mouth, saying something that confuses me._

"_Finally I found you, Young Master." The man in black suit utters wholeheartedly, and then he bowed with such politeness. _

_I widened my eyes, why is he doing that? Young Master? That's absurd, what is he saying?! This guy really surprises me, is he a kind of burglar, thief, crook or bandit? He appeared in a sudden and that bowing action, is that his strategy for fooling people? I mean, is this a kind of their modus operandi, how thieves steal things of these days? What the hell! Does he think he can fool me that easily? Fah, poor him, he will have to burglarize the wrong house and the wrong person. Plus, there are no valuable things he could spot in this house on the very first place. He's an idiot._

_I massage my temples for the last time to ease the ache, and then I comb my ruffled hair with my hands. I crossed my legs as well as my arms and tilted my head at one side. There's no way this guy could fool me, and no one must dare or else…I'll wreck their bones. To break the unbearable silence inside the room, I then speak. "And who do you think you are? You are trespassing. Have you known that?"_

_The man then quickly straightens his pose, still hands at each side, glaring at me with great confusion in the eyes. I don't know why he would have such face like that, but surely he looks extremely perplexed. Thenceforth, he said. "I beg your pardon, Young Master?"_

"_I said who you are?! You aren't lost or something, are you? If you'll look around, surely this isn't your house. Fah, be sure to explain well for your sudden intrusion or else I'll grab the chance to mistook you as a burglar." Ciel said sarcastically, head still tilts at his right side. _

_This time, I wasn't the one who widened the eyes. The intruder does. He is certainly amazed and is totally dumbfounded, his jaw almost drops down and his shoulders were as if carrying the earth. His red eyes shrink into something I couldn't determine. He seems speechless. What is he trying to indicate? Poor guy, he has that handsome look of a man that I have ever seen but it seems that…he's a fool. His handsome face is now like an empty shell, mixes of undesirable emotions are there and in so much emotion it gives an empty expression. But oh man, I admit it this guy is such a beauty…_

'_Beauty? What am I thinking! He has the looks, yes, but still he's an intruder. Besides, I am much of a beauty than him.' _

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_What? Young Master…is saying such strange words. He mistook me as a burglar? Young master, what are you saying? I was drowning in so much happiness the moment I have my senses back, and that I have found you. But…certainly what has gotten into you Young Master? You couldn't…possibly…'_

_Just now the intruder went closer to me, and just a few more steps we will conjoin our bodies. What the? He looks as if he had lost his multi-billionaire wife!_

"_Young Master, you look distress and exhausted. This, the thing happened on you seems like a huge shock that your mind couldn't bear it. My apologies Young Master, I was careless." This strange guy said unto me and with such concern on his face. Well, distress, exhausted, me? I bet ninety-nine point nine percent certainty that he is the one who looks distress and exhausted here. Absolutely not me! Moreover, what is he talking about? I couldn't understand him at all. Should I just punch and kick him in his ass?_

_His face is just an inch away on my nose this time. Oh man, what is he going to do? 'Damn you, haven't you realized that you're closer to me. Give me some space, you idiot!' Ah, if I could only shout that at him. On the other hand…I have noticed it now - he is such a tall man! I'm tall, aren't I? But what the…he is incredibly taller than I! _

"_Move your damned body away from me, or else I'll move it in my way." I said acting like I'm cool or something like that. But, why the hell I sounded like I'm stuttering! Stuttering like a girl for god's sake! Certainly, why the hell I'm shaking inside???!_

"_You are strange right now Young Master. I bet you need a warm bath, and…We need to go now, Young Master." He said and there's seriousness on his damned-HOT voice! It…gives thrill on my spine all over my body for - I don't know WHY the hell I would feel such thing towards this man! Ridiculous! I feel like vomiting for having such sensation. Embarrassing, shameful, unimaginable weird things I'm having! _

_And because of that, he irritates me more. I detach my arms from crossing position and pushed him forward in force. "I said, MOVE. And stop calling me Young Master, will you?" I tried not to make stuttering sounds again. And I added with such irritation fastened on my azure eyes, "Does this face fooled you and had mistakenly mistaken me as your Young Master? Fah, don't you ever think you can fool me like that. I obviously don't know you, so it's better for you to leave before I lost my temper."_

'_Don't know me? Young Master doesn't recognize me? What is happening?' Sebastian uttered in deep confusion. 'I don't like the way this conversation goes off. I can't accept this Young Master!'_

"_Young Master. Say I'm wrong, say I'm in mistake but…you does not recognize me for real?" Sebastian asked with great apprehension and anxiety. Though he was being pushed away he still dared to move closer. And this time, one hand caresses my cheek with his trembling hands. That startled me to my most extent._

_I grabbed his hand and swiped it away from my face and squeezed it tightly. "No one is allowed to touch my face, except me and me only." I warned. My voice is now into a higher tone, though I admit, I almost couldn't utter that clearly. His hand is warm. I couldn't possibly imagine why I feel like I was being held by that kind of warmth before, his hand, the way he touch, the warmth, it seems very familiar. Like, I am being caressed and held by that hand before for so many times… Damn it, what has gotten into me? _

"_Young Master, you couldn't possibly have…amnesia?" he paused for awhile, seems like he's gathering some strength and added, "Those outlaws, I'm going to twist their bodies and make them beg for sparing their lives! I won't accept this Young Master, try to remember. At least even my face!" he is growling now. He tempts to grab my shoulder, maybe because he wants to shake me. But I step backwards; I don't want him to lay his hands on me for the second time. Because his warm hands are burning me, I feel like my body would erupt just by his touch. His hands are in flame, no, it was my body. Darn it._

_I give him a glare, a glare that indicates my irritation. My azure eyes met his crimson ones, it was for a second. But I know, somewhere in part of me is familiar with those crimson eyes. I feel like I was seeking for those eyes. That they are the ones I'm longing to see. The moment when I woke up and couldn't remember anything, I realized that I was seeking for someone. That someone's presence. Absolutely not my Boss and I wonder why…wonders who that person is. _

_This man in front of me, a total stranger yet he has the eyes that I was seeking till this time. Who is he? Why he posses such eyes that I was craving to see? Darn it! I don't even know why I'm seeking for those eyes, what the hell is happening on me? Surely, it's not that I'm gotten insane, aren't I? _

_When seconds have passed and he got no response from me, he dares to move closer again. Darn it. Don't come closer._

"_Young Master! Say that you're just bored! That this amnesia thing is just one of your games! Laugh at me, declare now your victory! You had won; you act and play enough Young Master so please enough pretending for not recognizing me. I can't accept this kind of game Young Master." Sebastian said. On his face worried, concern, confusion, dejected and the fright was there. But above all, only one word utmost's other emotions. The Fright. Scared that his Young Master doesn't recognize him for real._

'_I could see the terror on his face. What is he trying to imply? He is serious, is he? But, poor him. I don't know what he's talking all about. And what's that on his face? Why wearing such gloomy face? As if he was been dumped by his girl.' _

_I was startled the moment I felt his warm hands placed above my shoulders. I feel like burning again! What the… I slap his hands; maybe it was too hard that even my hand is forming a slight red. _

"_Told you not to move closer, are you deaf or something?! And one more thing, I don't have even the slightest idea on what you were talking about! I don't know you and that ends it. Go out." _

_He was petrified, I know. He was to tell about something when the door suddenly banged and my boss showed up, with a terrifying look as well. We were startled by that and both of us headed our sight at the door._

_Panting and in terror, my boss exclaimed, "Ciel! There are something strange noises I heard above the roof! It was loud, it isn't a monster, is it?" he was then more terrified upon noticing someone's presence. A man in a black suit, red eyes, raven black hair, masculine body, fine gestures…_

'_Uwah it was Ciel's companion at the carriage! The ferocious, monstrous guy in a black suit! OMIGOD! Ridiculous!'_

"_Uh." Souma said, mesmerized. Then without thinking twice, he said while attempting to exit the door. "I'm sorry Ciel. Seems you were talking with someone, uhaha. Please enjoy your moment and excuse me." _

_But before he could grab the knob and manage to open it, the strange guy had suddenly caught him on his arms and in fury he roared. "YOU! You are one of those bandits who ambushed us! What have you done to my Young Master!!!?" He is in ferocious state and he was shaking my boss hardly on his shoulders. What has gotten into him? Is he really that serious about that Young Master matter?_

"_Uh. I don't' know what you were…sa-yin?" Souma answered in a shaking tone of voice. He can't even meet the ferocious man in the eyes; he will melt in fright for sure if he does. _

"_I'm going to burn you in hell if you dare lie at me! Young Master can't recognize me, what have you done to him? You had kidnapped him and worst you had erased his memory?! Darn it, say it or else I'll cut your tongue out of your mouth!" the man burst. His grip tightens around Souma's arms, causing the guy to moan in pain. _

_I clench my hand seeing my boss in that state of pain. _

"_Say it!" the guy asked in rage tone again. He then attempts to twist my boss's arms but before he could do that, I had managed to quickly run towards their direction. Using my left arm I snatch his hands away from my boss and the other is tightly clutching his neck, banging him on the door. I could hear the coughing of Boss Souma who slide down on the floor, one arm clasping the other._

"_I dare you not to hurt my Boss, Mister Whoever You Are." I warned, competing glares at him. My hand is still wrap around his neck, tightly wrap around them. I could just squeeze his neck in any minute, but I couldn't. Darn it. I glared at him. He glared at me. His crimson met my azure eyes… Those emotions pinned upon him, I can see it. Clearly._

_I can see his eyes were in pain …_

_I can see his eyes were in deep agony…_

_I can see the torment…anguish and misery…_

_I can see the confusion and concern at the same time on his eyes…_

_I can see and I could feel everything he feels. _

_On his red eyes I could see my own reflects. I can see myself in those crimson orbs. What's it? Ah, we're both in pain. In his eyes that serves as mirror, I can distinguish myself envelope with such confusion, uncertainty, and suspicion yet at the same time I could see myself as if, I want to trust this man. As if, I want to trust him. As if… Darn it. One hundred times of darn it! His eyes…are melting me! What has gotten into me! What I am thinking just now by the way?! _

"_You can't hurt me just as you can't let your boss hurt by me, Young Master. But I'll correct it, that guy behind you isn't your boss. He doesn't deserve any services. Your assistance and loyalty, he is not worth to have it. You are owned by no one, because you own your own self Young Master. You own everything that caught your attention, you owned Me." he said with dull painted on his face. What he had said makes my body hair stand on its end. _

"_What exactly are you talking about? You… knew me?!" I asked in bewilderment. I couldn't stand any longer his stares and the close distant our bodies were positioned, so I decided to free his neck from my hand. I headed my sight at my supposed to be boss and he flinched. "So you know me, what part of me?" I glanced back at the man who wore a black suit. I sounded like jerk I presume. Just then I realized that, he is a butler. The kind of dress he's wearing proves it._

"_I am to say and to accept that you really had amnesia, Young Master. However, I couldn't allow you to stay in that state any longer. I am not going to have my Young Master live in a place like this; we are going back to your mansion as soon as possible." He said while fixing his black tie that was disheveled by my action a moment ago._

"_Don't act as if you really knew me, do you even think I am to believe such foolishness?" I said lifting my head a bit high just to face and glare at him._

_He stunned for a minute then headed his sight at boss. "You there, fugitive outlaw, say and explain what is needed to be told. Tell him the truth and never lie even a single word." His crimson eyes glowed in fury in the last part, as if he's warning._

_Souma was then startled but managed to stood up quickly, afraid that the man will burn him alive in hell. "Ci-el. I mean Ciel, I'm sorry. I lied; this guy is just telling the truth. I am not your boss." He stuttered while facing me although he isn't glaring at me._

_Sebastian commanded, "Tell him more!"_

_The guilty bandit then straightens his pose and said in a louder tone, "I mean Ciel, that guy is your friend! He is yo-you're companion."_

_I widened my eyes. This isn't like a dream, this isn't hallucination is it? Boss is not Boss? Ah, anyway I know from the start he can't afford to have such servant._

"_That's not what I want to hear. Or do you want me to squeeze your tongue?" Sebastian exclaimed. He looks so much annoyed._

"_Uwah, Ciel actually I am one of the bandits who ambushed you at the middle of your travel! This guy is your bodyguard or whatsoever it's called, but I promise I'm a good person! I didn't intend to kill anyone; in fact I was the one who saved you from my Boss the moment he tempts to kill you while you're unconscious!" the guy revealed while closing his eyes, afraid and in terror._

_That revelation stunned me for a long time. My eyes were as if bulging out from my sockets. Boss is a bandit? Bandits who ambushed us? And honestly, those bandits were the cause of my amnesia? Outlaws who tempt killing me? And this intruder is actually my companion, more likely…butler? What is this all about! _

_I couldn't utter a word. I couldn't react, hell, I just don't know how to react. Maybe it's true. Maybe it isn't. How should I know? I lost my memory! Darn it._

_Sebastian then grabs Souma on his sleeves and lifted him above, banging on the door. That shocked me too. However I am busy in my still shocking self, so there's no way I could react and save that Souma from the raging butler. "Your group tempts to kill my Young Master? You had dared to kill him?"_

"_Uwah, no no no no Mister Man in a Black Suit! It was my boss who did; he hit Ciel on the head with a hard metal. He fainted and was unconscious so my boss decided to finish him off. But I had saved him! I was even kicked out in the group because I defended Ciel! I never intended to kill anyone, steal yes, kill no! Please forgive me, Ciel is now yours!" Souma begged and defended. Sebastian glares at him in ferocity much more._

"_The moment he woke up I didn't expect him to have amnesia! But he did! I was shocked, and because I was a bit drunk at that time I had proclaimed and declared at him that I'm his master though I'm totally not. I had said everything, that's all I know, that's all I've done. Please don't burn me in hell!" the guilty bandit added, still pleading._

_Sebastian loosens his grip on the young man and let him slides down to the floor. He seems convinced by Souma's explanations and decided not to waste his time anymore. He turned around and went closer at his master and grabs his hand. "Young Master, you heard it. I think that's enough for you to wake up from these misunderstandings. We need to go now. And about losing your memory, you have nothing to worry about it. It will be soon solved."_

_His hands that were like flames are now burning me. I feel hot every time he touches any part on my body. Darn it. But because of that I had seemed to reawaken. I had my conscious back from the torment of great shocked. He starts to move his feet forward, dragging me. But I stopped. I grabbed my hands back and said, not looking at him. "Give me one day. One day to think this over." _

_He seemed shocked by that. But in the end he sighed. He smiled at me. "If that's what you want Young Master, then, I shall grant it by all means. However, after one day, the decision is still mine. No matter, I'll drag you home even I am to oppose your orders." _

_I glared at him with perplexed face, I almost puckered my brow and I tilted my head once again. "In one condition though. Don't ever dare to hurt this stupid, liar, idiot, absurd guy behind me. After all, he was the one who saved me. I hope it is clear Mister-"_

"_Sebastian Michaelis, always at your side, Young Master." He finished. After that, he vanished in a sudden for I don't exactly know how he did._

**End of Flashbacking…**

'So that's it. But, can anyone please explain to me why the hell he is now at our back? What the hell is that guy doing here? I thought I had made it clear to him last night that I need to think it over. I need space. How could I ever have that space if his presence always disturbs me?'

Ugh! Surely, I'm going to lose my temper. His glares behind me though I can't see it, seems like they are stabbing me! The moment I woke up and had exited the door, Sebastian was already standing in front of it. Greeting, smiling and bowing and then he had followed me along the street. I'm starting to think that he's more likely a stalker than a butler. And besides, just knowing he's at my back keeps me shuddering all inside, feels like some butterflies are in my stomach. Darn it.

And what more? Despite that Sebastian and my amnesia matters, I have problems that I must deal first this day. I mean, I'm tired. Exhausted. Thirsty. I want to lay in bed instead of roaming around. I hate that damned sun. I hate the rays. The brightness it shone. Everything. I could feel my skin is like having rashes, it burned. My eyes, it hurt. I even slowed down my pace in walking, my feet were drained out. I feel so weak.

Darn it.

"Young Master, you should wear this cloak." I was then startled when that guy, I mean, Sebastian suddenly spoke out behind me.

"Why would I wear that? I don't even need it." I answered in a pissed tone. I wasn't looking at him. I dared not to, afraid to meet those enticing red eyes. It seems melting me. Total Darn It.

"You should because I want you to." Came the reply.

"Wear it yourself, stupid." I retorted. He fell silent after that but I know, he's still following me. I could hear the low tapping of his foot behind my back. I then frowned the moment I saw Souma ahead of us, waving his hands on me. As if, he is indicating I must go there. He's something stupid that you can't change no matter what, isn't he? Whatever, I don't care.

Huff! Now I feel dizzy. Seems like my life force and energy were drained out, even single ounce is out. Oh man, what a predicament. I feel so…really….really…weak…. I wanna go to…sleep. Feels weak, must go to sleep. Ugh!

Curse that sun. Today is really strange, the rays of the sun is super hot. Is it me or someone had noticed it too? Is it me or am I just still sleepy? Is it me or I'm really dizzy that I feel like…I could see like….as if… what the? Is it me or my skin is really burning???????! Burning? What the hell!

I'm sick, it seems. I feel so really we……a……..k.

After that last letter, I'm fifty-nine point nine percent sure that I fainted in a sudden. I collapse. However, I'm ninety-nine point nine percent certain that someone had caught me before I fall off the ground. And conclusively, I'm one hundred point zero-zero percent sure that it was Sebastian.

_OoOoOoOo_

**END of Chapter**


	4. Conundrum

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not OWN this anime. I'm just a **fangirl**, it's so obvious, isn't it?

**Read the Author's Note before Proceeding.** The fic is not made without the author's point of view, you do understand right?

**A/N:**

_Please bear it, the way how I write this fanfic. The way how I use the characters and etcetera, it's my own style in writing it – so bear with me guys. If you want to read, then my pleasure…If you don't want to read, then, just don't ahaha. As simple as that, ne?_

_Anyway, here's the 4__th__ chapter and I hope you do enjoy. It's a longer chapter again. Just hang in there…and bear with me. If it's too long and you don't want it like that, then please tell me in the review and I'll make it shorter the next time. I know that sometime it's tiring to read long chapters, so I understand._

_P.S: This is not beta'd, (crying for forgiveness). I don't have a beta reader, that is._

_

* * *

_

OoOoOoO

**Chapter Four: Conundrum**

**Part One**

OoOoOoO

As he have entered and surveyed the whole house, the butler knitted his brows. The wooden walls are misty and greasy, the post is too fragile that no one dares to touch it, or else, it will break down momentarily. The ceilings even have holes in it and you can see the wooden roof top and the sun rays that went through. It looks like this house can't stand if some heavy and stormy days will wipe out the whole street.

The butler nodded his head in incredulity for he can't bear to imagine that his Young Master had lived in this kind of place. And he can't forgive himself for bringing him again in this residence. But that leaves him no choice, it's because this house is the nearest one. Plus, he had promised his master _-to give this whole day-_ for him to think it over.

Ciel Phanthomhive is currently lying on his bed, unconscious and weak. His master fainted a moment ago along the street, for Ciel can't bear the rays and the heat of the sun. He is vulnerable and physically weak if he's exposing too much under the heat and warm sun. He knows it from the very beginning yet he had let his master to roam around, this was his fault to be exact. It leaves him no choice, _again_…for he is not allowed to pursue his master if he's not capable of doing it. He sighed. Just see and after this one-day bargain, he will do everything for his master's safeties.

He's a butler and is obliged to follow orders, yes, but if it'll cause danger to his master, then, he won't allow it - even he has to oppose his orders.

"Hey man in a black suit, why had he fainted? Is Ciel okay or he's sick?" Souma asked in bewilderment. He was inside the room too, sitting in the chair beside the door, looking worriedly at Ciel in bed. Is he really worried or he's face is just like that?

"It's natural for him to faint, it's not new to me. Anyhow, if you are to talk to me then address me in my proper name – not man in a black suit." Sebastian retorted in his calm tone - _though he was pissed_, not even glancing at Souma. He almost forgot the existence of this man; actually, he is not that important to even acknowledge his inadequate presence. He's there, standing beside his Young Master's bed - waiting any signs for his sudden arousal from sleep.

"Oh~. But, what is your name again?" Souma questioned, but it's true, he hasn't remembered the butler's name. Or rather say, he doesn't know it at all. By that, the butler puckered his brows as he clenched his fist. Humans like Souma annoyed him so much; he does lose his temper easily if that's the case. But he has to restrain himself, or else, he might do something not totally good. Ah, if only his master didn't say not to hurt this young man…

"Sebastian," the butler answered in hard tone of voice. If Souma won't realize that he's pissed by the way his voice timbres, then, it proves one thing. A Total Idiot. And a dummy one, you may add.

"Sebasuchan! I wouldn't think that someone besides my pet has a name that is Sebasuchan. That's cool!" Souma exclaimed, clapping his hands in the air. His eyes were sparkling in amusement, vibrantly staring at Sebastian -who- in the contrary wore a disgusted, sour face.

The butler was about to say something, maybe edict Souma to shut his earsplitting mouth, but was distracted by a sudden gesture in bed. Just then, both of them sighted the man who is now taking a sitting position. Clear azure eyes are now blatantly glaring at them and with such confusion and bewilderment.

OoOoOoO

Ciel is now awake. And behold, for I have now my senses and conscious back. Not my memory, darn it. I know I fainted in the street and that I'm in bed, lying unconscious and am totally asleep and weak. However, though I am unconscious I still could hear muttering of words, exchanging phrases and voice, and now that I had my eyes open – I realized it were Souma and yet the stranger one, Sebastian. They were talking about something, perhaps, for their mouths are now half open…amused eyes looking at me. As I stared at those crimson orbs my head in a sudden ached, damn. When would this headache matter stop attacking me?!

"Perchance I'll be glad knowing you are now awake, Young Master." The butler said, and I could see an evil grin engraved on his lips, but somehow I feel that grin was faked. What's that for anyway? Perchance he said, I couldn't think of any reason why he would say such word. Does it mean he is having doubts if he is to be glad or not, knowing that I'm awake? How unpredictable he is…

"Ciel! Are you now okay? How happy I should be seeing that you're awake!" Souma exclaimed momentarily, jumping out from his chair and abandoned his seat, now going towards…me. Ah, I forgot…I'm still on his house I presume.

I choke and cough as Souma hug me abruptly (I haven't realized that he was now in bed.) That shocked me a bit. It's not a big deal for I am used to his unpleasant behaviors, the deal now is that I feel weird again. His arms tightly wrap around my back, I could almost feel my ribs creak inside. I had then smelled his shampoo that flavored….strawberry? How's that?

My eyes are now moving on their own down to his exposed neck…and just then I pushed him forward,** forcibly**. I saw Sebastian's worrying face, _as if_, he was to do or to say something -to me or to Souma, that I couldn't determine. I pushed him too much, conceivably, because he fell off down to bed and it even made a loud sound of bogzzz. I as well was shocked by my sudden action.

"Ouch! Ciel what's wrong?" he said questionably, confused eyes are staring at me. I saw his one hand massaging his pained butt; I feel bit guilt because of that.

"I'm thirsty," I say. In fact I say the truth, I feel really thirsty. I'd seen Souma widen his coal eyes, and then…it sparks. I didn't give a damn to look at Sebastian beside me, well, I just don't feel like it.

"Uwah you should have told me, you don't need to push me Ciel." Souma roared, his voice echoed the whole room. He's not mad, he do sometimes make that kind of sound, so it didn't startled me. I never replied but he added, "Wait here, I'll get some cold water." After that, he vanished out of the room, leaving me and the butler alone.

"Young Master, I must say that your life is in danger if we won't go home…immediately." Sebastian utter, breaking the great tension and silence inside the room. Subsequently, I stared at him - only for me to see his crimson eyes that were envelope with worries. I must admit that I'm starting to believe his intention and objective is pure hearted and true, that he isn't fooling me.

"How could you say that, I have this one day remember? And I told you, I've to think it over." I answered, face lit up to match his glares.

"At your current state, I'm to say that you need your own bed. Rather than that, at this moment, all places and people I may mark are threatening _- to you_." He retorted, and what he was saying just confuses me more. Dangerous he says? Fah.

"Are you saying I'm in danger," I confirmed.

"That is what I'm trying to say here," he said sarcastically. He added, "Even that Souma."

The last part he said made me scowled. Souma saved my life, I never see him as an enemy or a threat to me.

"If someone here is a threat to me, then, I rather conclude it has to be you." I notified. Just then, I had crossed my arms and gave him a sinister look.

"Perhaps that is how you see me Young Master; you lost your memory so it's just natural. However, as I've said before, after this one-day agreement the decision is still mine. Even I have to drag you by force." he said. He is persistent, isn't he? I feel like he's one of those kinds that no matter what, _what they want they will get._ In any case, that also comprises me, aren't I?

Since I was wondering ever since I lost memory, I admit, somehow I want to know some part of me in my past. Rather say, I want to know what kind of person I am when I still have my memories. And since Sebastian claimed I am his master, presumably, he knows all about me. So I guess nothing's wrong if I ask and dig some info about me, yeah.

"Say Sebastian, what kind of person is I?" finally, I had come to asked.

"An excellent one," he said, his eyes somehow seems like…darn it, okay….melting me.

"That isn't actually what I want to know," I clarified.

"Perhaps you wanna know that you are a Phanthomhive." He said.

"And what's with Phanthomhive?" I said in query. Can't he just say it directly to the point? All he did is confusing me.

"That's your family name, of course. You are a noble, an earl to be exact. Ciel Phanthomhive, a known Earl in England…a very prudent aristocrat. I must say Young Master that you are an arrogant man, you fear nothing at all, what you want you get, what you dislike you eradicate, what you praise you mean it; however, you rarely appreciate things. You are keen every move and decisions you made, above all, you always crave to win - losing is not your line. You are an exemplar of the best authoritarian Earl, Young Master."

"Wow, I would have never thought I'm such a cruel man." I comprehend; and I nodded my head in disbelief.

'_And I never thought that I'm an earl, a well known earl.'_

"I bet cruel isn't the right word Young Master. Perfectionist just I am," his wistful smile ago was then replaced by a grin. This time, that grin is for real…

I don't know but I just couldn't utter a word, seems that my tongue is twisted. It's because of that damn grin, it seems hypnotizing me. Darn it.

I didn't notice when _but_ there was a solid silence in the room, the butler didn't speak again, and so am I. At that juncture I realized that Souma had gone for too long. Is that too hard just to get water? I feel so thirsty right this time and so where was he? Speaking of that man, the door opened and it showed him – holding a glass of water. Cold water, precisely.

"Here's your water, Ciel." Souma handed me the glass, when and how he did got near me, actually I don't know.

I grab the glass from him and I stare at the clear liquid inside, I feel thirsty but…

Canceling doubts inside me I then take a sip and gulp the water, however, it didn't satisfy me. I felt throbbing inside, my heart seems pumping too much and I feel like lightning had strike it. My blood's circulation I could feel like burning every nerve they pass, my hands as if electrified and I never notice that I was holding the glass too much. What is this weird feeling I felt? Just then my head aches and unconsciously I throw the empty glass down to the floor, shocking Souma and Sebastian horribly.

"Ciel you'd broke it! That's the only glass I have!!!" I heard Souma shouted, his face is really horrible. Certainly, what have I done? He bought that glass just earlier in the town and now I've… what have I done?

My brain is like swelling and twisting inside and it pained too much that I have to massage my temples. Argh! Damn it! It hurt so much I have to shout, just then…I screamed in pain. For real. Echoing the whole room. Surprising Souma and Sebastian.

"Young Master! Get a hold of yourself!" Sebastian emitted. I felt his hand placed above my shoulder, the other at my back. I could see vaguely, the sweats blurring my vision and it appeared to be that I am now bathing in my own secretion. I'd saw something I shouldn't have seen. Blood. It's not real for sure, for I have seen that only in my mind, an illusion perhaps.

"Sebasuchan, what's happening to Ciel?" Souma asked in bewilderment, I heard him.

I was clutching my chest but then the pain is totally dominating me. _'Who am I? I damn want my memories back! Ciel Phanthomhive, who's really Ciel Phanthomhive? It is I, isn't it? But who really am I????!'_

Just then I shout in horror, I scream head side to side, I was now going to push Sebastian away. But he dodged and he had now my hand, I saw his red eyes…it glow horribly. Afterward, I felt his hand caressed my forehead, his mouth seems muttering something to himself, and then I felt dizzy. I am to say, I fallen asleep after that. My conscious was taken away from me. Perhaps.

"Sleep for now, Young Master."

OoOoOoO

"Target sighted, Ciel Phanthomhive is inside the house."

"Good," the man with a ginger hair answered. And then he added, "How about the residents?"

"I've taken care of them; they are now secured in a place far from this place Lord Aberline." Agni replied, wiping his rifle with his cloak. He was Aberline's partner. Agni addresses him as Lord; after all, Aberline is in a higher position than him. Rather than that, he is Aberline's personal assistant in the very first place. Just then he added, "Are we now to attack?"

"Perhaps it is better to wait till the sun sets," Aberline retorted.

"Perhaps it is better **not** to wait till the sun sets," Agni conflicted. They are actually standing in a roof top, one of the tallest houses in that street and placed in front of Souma's house. He saw Aberline wore a sour face. Then he smiled scratching his hair, "Haha yeah. Perhaps it is better to follow orders."

"Tomorrow is his birthday; we must succeed before it's too late Agni."

"Perhaps," Agni tediously answered. By that, Aberline glared at him…sinisterly.

OoOoOoO

As I once open my eyes, no figures have welcomed me. I slip and dispatch the comforter that covers my body, it's annoying. Slowly, I slide down from bed and headed towards the windows. The moon is up and it shine so bright, the stars are twinkling and the night clouds are flying miraculously. It's night already? That fast, I couldn't even notice it. Oh well, how should I anyway? I was asleep, rather say, that bastard Sebastian done something on me that I'd fallen asleep. I'll make him pay for that.

At the midst of my wondering mind, the door slightly opened. I heard the floor creaks. Just then, Sebastian and Souma came in. I never knew that they are getting along with each other now.

"It's good to know you're awake, Young Master."

"If you haven't done something on me perhaps I won't fallen asleep." I answered, glaring at him with such irritation. I was then startled when he compete glares at me, the only difference is that…his eyes were as if intentionally melting me. Stupid Sebastian.

""Ciel look, Sebasuchan bought me glasses. And guess what? They are a dozen and are made from crystals!!" Souma exclaimed. The way his voice timbres, it appeared that he had won a lottery. His hands are embracing the glass, as if, that thing is a treasure to him.

"Young Master, your day has ended. It is time for us to leave," Sebastian said. And what's with his voice, is he really that serious?

"If you can drag me forcibly, that is." I retorted, I sounded like I'm challenging him. Well, actually I am challenging him.

"Of course I can, if that's what you want Young Master." He says, now going towards me. My, what a persistent guy. But hey, I have a feeling that I have dig my own graveyard. I don't like the feeling every time he comes near me. Too late for regretting, he's now facing an inch away from me. Darn it.

He was about to grab my hand when he suddenly stopped. What the hell! What is he up to this time? Saying he'll force me but now he'll stop! What kind of sick joke is this! Just then I heard a **click** and….damn,

"Young Master!" he loudly exclaimed and had wrapped his arms around me, as if protecting, and then we fell off down to the filthy floor – he above me but his arms protected me from banging too hard on the floor. I heard a loud burst of energy, more likely a shot of gun, and then I heard Souma's crazy scream.

Close. So close. _'Darn it Sebastian get off your face away from me!'_

As if he had read my mind, he slowly stood up and had helped me to stand, and saying…. "Are you not hurt Young Master?"

"Crap, that bullet isn't supposed to hit you, demon." I heard someone say, I sighted ahead of Sebastian and I saw the owner of that voice. A ginger hair man dress in an auburn cloak and beside him another man in a black cloak. Other total strangers. What the hell is happening here?!

Sebastian landed his eyes up and down to me, then, he said "I assume you aren't hurt,"

Of course I'm not hurt! He had protected me right? And darn it, his right shoulder is bleeding. Seriously, he was hit by the bullet that is supposed to hit me? He covered me up? Why? Just then he turned his back at me and faced the intruders, I hear him say angrily, "Hunters."

If I am to see his current face, maybe it is painted with such annoyance and antagonism. Darn it, I want to heal his bleeding shoulder. It was supposed to be mine and I felt guilty because of that. Momentarily, Sebastian said, "What were you doing here? You aren't supposed to kill him…yet. And you aren't supposed to know about his identity!"

'_Kill he say? What's that all about! Darn it.' _

"We received an order, of course. Ciel Phanthomhive is rank number one in our list. He is a threat to humankind; we are here to **eradicate** him." The ginger hair man said, showing a long paper to us. A list of names as he had said I presume. But wait, I rank number one…a threat to humankind? Must die? Why the hell is that?!

"That I can not allow," Sebastian then retorted. He turned his sight at Souma who is currently hiding under a chair (How the hell he fitted there?). "Souma, don't be a coward. Come here and cover Young Master as I am to teach these guys a lesson."

"EhhhhH?" he roared. He seems not to move but as he sighted me, I saw his eyes were sparkling…or something like that. "O-ok! Don't worry Ciel I'll sacrifice my life just for you!" He said, now abandoning his hiding place and hurried towards us, replacing Sebastian in front of me.

Right after that, and without us expecting it, Sebastian pushed us through the window. Souma above me and I fell off the ground outside. What the?! Although I don't know but seems that I landed in a soft mattress. However, I don't know why but Souma landed in a hard land, I even heard him scream in pain. How strange.

"Ouch! Sebasuchan is so cruel, by the way, are you just okay Ciel?" Souma said, massaging his pained body. I just nodded my head for assurance that I'm not hurt and he smile after that. I headed my sight above and sighted the window, why did Sebastian pushed us? That confuses me much more.

OoOoOoO

"So tell me, how the hell you knew about Young Master's identity? No one knows about their true nature except them and us," Sebastian said in a hard tone.

"Hmn, who knows? We're just hunters and we do receive orders from above. But we don't give a damn to meddle on how they gather information. But I must say, the person who revealed Ciel's identity surely is one of their kinds." Aberline explained, glaring sarcastically at Sebastian.

"Are you saying someone in the society is betraying the Phanthomhives?" Sebastian said, totally pissed as he clenched his fist

"Perhaps, it might be that Ciel knew that person…so much." Aberline comprehend and then added, "However, as I've said I totally don't know. I'm just receiving and doing orders meant for us. Now, if you won't mind – I am now to continue our motive."

"Kill me first, that is. However…I'm not capable of dying." Sebastian warned and there was a malevolent grin on his lips. He's now facing Aberline, their nose almost meet, their eyes competing madly glares. Just then Aberline clutch his gun and pointed its mouth centered at Sebastian's demon heart.

"That can be done. Spite of that, one out of two, surely, who do you think is the loser?." Aberline said, grinning at Sebastian - _who_ in the contrary was then startled. Aberline just then added, "Agni, follow that Earl outside. Kill him the moment you saw him. Don't miss."

"Yes and of course," Agni replied as he saluted. He reloaded his rifle, a kind of weapon that is designed only for…**vampires.**

Sebastian gritted his teeth as he saw the man named Agni exited, jumping off out the windows. He was about to stop him but Aberline grabbed his arms, no, both arms and then twisted it. _Darn_, he only utters. But he grin, an evil, sarcastic one. He can annihilate even a platoon of enemies just by him alone, so what's the difference now if he had a two of them?

These vampire hunters are so stupid in regards with demons; all they know is how to kill vampires. Idiots. However his master's not yet awaken; his vampiric side isn't yet fully completed. Phanthomhives and other vampires in the Vampire Society are ordinary humans by birth, however, during their 18th birthday they will start to crave for bloods; their vampire nature will then awaken.

Phanthomhives are known family in England and they are very **keen** hiding their true natures, besides, hunters won't kill vampires if those vampires haven't broken rules. Even if their identities as vampires are widespread among hunters, vampire hunters won't kill them unless they won't break rules.

And a Phanthomhive never broke a rule.

They never suck blood from innocent people….

Honestly, Phanthomhives never do sucking. They drink blood, yes, but artificial blood…that is. Blood wines. Tablets.

And now he wonders… why the hell his Young Master is in the list? His master is not yet a vampire (a complete vampire) and how the hell did hunters knew about him? And why is that Ciel Phanthomhive rank number one being a threat to humankind?

_That is a puzzle he is yet to solve_. But one thing he surely realized, someone revealed his master's identity. Someone in the Vampire Society betrayed the Phanthomhives, and that someone is planning to kill his Young Master. That he can not allow.

Just then, Sebastian eyed Aberline, his red eyes are burning like hell. Aberline moaned, his eyes were as if burned. But he can't easily be defeated, he's a vampire hunter and his job is not yet done.

He held his gun and pointed it once again at Sebastian, just then he shot, blowing Sebastian forward and he was bang on the wall. The demon laughed evilly as he slowly stood up, hands grasping his chest that bleeds his blood, then he licks it.

"Ah, maybe I'll tell the council about this. They must provide weapons that are designed for demons, _as well_. Don't you think?" Aberline said after awhile.

"Perhaps," Sebastian seconded, an evil grin is on his lips.

OoOoOoO

**Chapter Four: Conundrum**

**Part Two**

OoOoOoO

"Ciel, let's go!" Souma said, his eyes were field of horror and worries. And then he grabs my hand but I slip them off form his. Sebastian was still there - dealing with some strange yet risky guys. There's no way I am to leave without doing anything.

"I am not running without doing anything, Sebastian is still there and he might need my help. I'll go back." I answered, and I don't understand myself this time. Maybe after all, I am just worried of Sebastian being there alone. He can't fight them by himself, the opponents have dangerous weapons. They have guns and daggers along them and I can't leave Sebastian because of that. Honestly speaking, I am actually worried about him. Perhaps… or maybe…. well I don't know why actually.

"But Ciel Sebastian handed me the responsibility to protect you, up there is dangerous - they have weapons." Souma retorted and what he had said makes me mad.

"Of course they have weapons! That's why I'm going to help, if you don't want to fight then leave." I somehow…roared. Souma was then encouraged, maybe because his eyes were sparkling, again. I wonder why he wore such kind of expressions. I mean, from cheerful to sad, then concern to stupid behavior, being a happy-go-lucky and then in a sudden he'll become dummy, he always has different mood swap at any time.

Just then and before Souma could even answer, I heard a low click behind my back and before that thing landed on me, I had caught it swiftly in my right hand. I squeeze it inside my palm and I feel like my hand was burning, at that moment in time I turn and faced the new intruder. No, it was the other guy's companion. A man in a black cloak.

"Bonjour Ciel Phanthomhive. You had caught my bullet; surely Lord Aberline will get mad at me," that man in black cloak yelled, facing me now not a few distances away.

"Ciel your hand is bleeding!" I heard my ex-boss shouted and I know there was terror on his voice – for I don't know what reason it may be. I haven't realized that my right hand which I used catching the bullet was burnt. And I wouldn't realize that if it wasn't because of the pain it caused, plus, I wouldn't notice it if it wasn't because of Souma.

"It's nothing." I answered but in truth I lied. I'm not an idiot not to feel pain, yes, I feel pain in my right hand and it hurt. I mean, it hurts…darn it. That shocked me because I know and I'll bet my pride that the bullet didn't hit me. I had caught it and certainly it didn't pierce through. And by that appalling situation, I then loosen my grip and let the bullet fall off from my hand and just then I feel relief…

Additionally, I just now realized that Souma is now in front of me, rather say, his back facing me – covering me from the intruder's sight.

"Hey you back off!" emitted the man in front and he was pointing his damned gun at Souma. He had swayed it in air and points at the other side, as if indicating Souma to go there. Fah, if only he doesn't possess such weapons, then unquestionably I already had ripped his bones a moment ago.

"I won't, idiot! If you dare to hurt Ciel I'll bite your ass!" Souma warned furiously. Whoa, that's very unusual of him. This is the first time I heard him say such foul words, even idiot he never say. If I am to see my own face this time, assuredly, it's painted with astonishment and shocked.

"You don't know what you're saying, lad. That man behind you is dangerous." He stated and what is it he says again? I'm dangerous – kind of what?! Is he making fun out of me, what the hell! How dare this man insult me, I can not allow anyone to slur I personally. Fah, if only he doesn't retain such gun and if only Souma isn't with me, certainly, I can move freely and without hesitations. ………………. Unfortunately, I can't.

"Man, get away from him,"

"No way, run now Ciel!"

"Are you stupid?"

I answered back. I directed my sight in front and stared at the man; he was still holding his gun and pointing it on us. But I know and I can see it on his eyes – he can't pull the trigger. His vision for uncertain reasons was focused on Souma, and I wonder why. Just then I was going to push Souma because I hate the idea that someone's protecting me (I can defend myself) but then a sudden commotion, or rather say, another unexpected uproar commotion startled me… No, us.

Five, six, seven….exactly twelve strangers appeared and they're covered, I mean – their bodies are covered with black cloaks with hooks attached, covering their faces. What now? Lots of strangers keep appearing in front of me and I don't have any idea on what's going on. Darn it.

And just in a blink of an eye, we are now surrounded….

"Ciel, who are they?"

"Why are you asking me?!"

"Uh, maybe that guy knew them. His back-up rather?" he whispered on me. Just then both of us sighted the man in front, but only to find him nowhere.

"….???????"

'_What the hell is happening here?????! Where is that guy? He'd vanished without us noticing and left us with this bunch of cloaked people!' _

"I wonder where he'd go…" Souma added.

"It's unsightly to see - you with that human, Sir Ciel." Said the other, and guess what? I haven't notice he's in front of us now. There are twelve of them which surrounds us, plus this one, so there are thirteen of them?

"Show your face, who are you?" I ask and my right brow went up. These people are weird and the way they dressed seem like they're some kind of dark magicians – sorcerers rather? Oh well, it's not to worry about. It's not a big deal but for me I find it disgusting, creepy, - I won't never wear such.

"How sad ~ I can' introduce myself," she answered, no, I mean he or whatever! Darn it, even gender I can't determine (Did my amnesia caused it too?) Well, actually - how should I anyway? The voice was intentionally cracked and just then that entity added, "Get him."

"Do you mean, me?" I confirmed as I tilted my head and added,

"Fah! Lots of strange beings want to get rid of me. However, I am not a willing victim." Just then I pour an evil smirk on them. I fixed my bangs that covered my left eye – how troublesome, my hair is all mess! I step forward and now Souma being behind my back - and that will do well this time…

"Ciel…"

OoOoOoO

Sebastian scoured his black pants and fixed his tie that was disheveled. His white gloves were tinted with his own blood and his chest where he was shot is no longer bleeding, but still crimson painted on that part of him. He grinned at the man in front but was replaced immediately by a grit of his teeth…he must hurry. Surprisingly, his opponent's companion appeared.

"Lord Aberline,"

"Agni, oh is he dead? That fast?!" The demon was then stunned. His Young Master is dead, ah no, he can still smell him and his blood. Subsequently, he saw the other whispered something on that hunter named Aberline – if he had heard it right that is.

"He summoned back-ups, we are surrounded with vampires." Agni whispered. Aberline widened his eyes not due to shocked but fury instead. "You should have killed him! You can and you must even with his back-ups Agni."

"I can't. He's with a human and that person is on the way."

"Oh crap,"

"Told you it's not better to wait for the sun sets,"

"Stupid, let's go before things go worst." Aberline stated as he had shaken his head. He glance back at Sebastian and said, "Your master is lucky this day, however, I'll come and kill that vampire the next time. If you're too loyal of him then protect him well and don't let your guard down, demon." Aberline grinned at Sebastian and then they've vanished, leaving the demon that burst a deep sigh of relief.

"Young Master…" he utters and jumped out through the windows.

OoOoOoO

"You're just wasting your strength, Ciel Phanthomhive. You can't break my rope," I hear him (or maybe her) say and I cursed.

I've never expected this kind of situation would happen, why the hell I end being tied up???? Oh crap! I can't accept this, they are using dirty tricks – _where does this rope came from anyway? _Darn it! I can't get closer to them and in a sudden this stupid rope appeared and had wrapped tightly around me. It was too fast I couldn't even determine where the rope came from.

I gave him a sinister look and perhaps he was alarmed. Thenceforth he said, "Time to leave."

This is too much! Crazy things are happening and I don't know what's going on. More importantly, what do they want from me -------- darn it! Someone must see us and free me from this rope – this is kidnap! A crime! They must be punished after this, I'll sue them remember that! Damn, this. rope. is. too. tight! Cursed them, they've even hit Souma on the head and fell off. (I hope he won't be having amnesia just like I)

'_Bastard criminals!' _if only I could speak I'll shout that loud and split their ears. But how could I? They've taped my mouth, darn it! _'What…whoa it's not that I'm floating, or am I? What have they done to me!'_

"Young Master!" someone shouted and though I can't' see where it came from, I know it was Sebastian. Young Master, he's the only one who call me that.

"Shit, his demon!" that entity emitted, maybe he's the leader. Ouch, how dare they fall me on the ground! But good grief, Sebastian is here. And good gods, he wasn't h ---- crap! Was that blood on his suit? He's wounded! I knew he would, they have guns on them!

Wait, why I'm acting as if…I'm concerned about him? I must worry for myself and not for him, seriously…what's happening to me? At the midst of my crazy thoughts, Sebastian for unexplained reasons is now in front of…of me. Just then, he'd cut the rope wrapped around my body and pulled the tape that covered my mouth. I stared at him and met his red eyes, it's….awkward. No words I could utter as he unwrapped me, I don't know but somehow…he looks scary. Is he mad at me or is he mad at someone else? Momentarily, he turned around and just then I stretched my arms – haha it's payback time!

". . .?????"

But what the hell?! As I've readied my fist and glance ahead -I found those bastards not there anymore. Fah! Just because I've been freed from their dirty tricks, they'll now escape? Cowards… cowards. Don't they ever show their faces again! (Well, I've never seen their faces in the very first place) Silence went through and I saw Sebastian picked up something on the ground, its round and is shining. A ring?

"_Angeru_…." I hear him utters something and maybe it's a name of a certain person. Yeah it must be. That shiny material, I saw he put it on his pocket and turns to face me this time. Whoa, don't he ever come closer to me again. "Young Master, show me your hand."

"It's nothing. It's none of your damned business." I answered. _'I'm sure you're the most injured one here and not me.'_

"It is my business. Don't be a hard-headed this time Young Master; I've warned you before that your life is in danger. If only you'd come home with me earlier then this wouldn't happen." He stated and for certain I know there was anger on his voice. Anger? If there's someone who must be angry then it's not him, but me.

"I'm in danger? Fah, have you noticed it since when? It's you; since I had ever met you people keep appearing and guess what, **they want me dead**. Who's the one who puts me into danger here!!!!!!? Certainly not me." I roared and it's all true. How dare this man put the blame on me, he's just one of those strangers who appeared in a sudden. Ever since I lost my memory, people and situation around me has become more enigmatic. Firstly, Souma. The next morning I wake up with a butler tailing me, and then there are two inscrutable people who appeared and want to eradicate me. Plus, strange beings dressed in cloaks emerged in a sudden and were trying to kidnap me, this is bizarre.

"Enough. We're going home now Young Master." He said in a calmer tone. But I know that he was just restraining himself not to explode his anger. He grabbed my left hand (Not the injured one of course) persuasively and was dragging me in to -I don't know where exactly -.

Cursed this man, what is he up to this time? I'm not going with him, stupid! Certainly not! Just then I forcibly slipped off my hand from his, and both of us stopped from walking. I said while competing glares at him,

"I'm not going with you, why would I anyway? If I know you're just one of those who want my head cut off, stupid."

Darn, what I've said makes him mad…Definitely for his eyes were now obviously glistening with fury, as if, shocked mixed with ire. Crap, his glares are killing me.

"The final decision is still mine, Young Master." He said and now he is apparently mad. Wow, I would have never thought he have such kind of expressions. But, poor him because there's no way I'll come with him.

"No one can force me to do something I do not want, and that comprises you." He seems shocked but what he did afterward shocked me most.

I was startled when I found myself imprisoned on his arms, I startled cry as his one hand wrapped around my waist and it's tight, the other on my chin – locking his ominous glares on me. Apparently he does it on purpose, so I couldn't avoid his eyes and damn, he succeeded. Scowling for the sudden actions he just pressed himself forcibly more on me, earning a short groan of response. It's awkward; I feel really awkward and damn him – why is he doing this to me?

"You are coming with me, at any costs." He says and almost whispering. This time he never put Young Master anymore. Perceptibly mad at me, no, certainly. Or, is he really mad? What the hell.

I shivered as I felt his hands tightening his grip on me.

"And what if I won't? You'll kill me?" I answer, voice barely audible.

I annoyed him more and I could see the obvious evidence on his eyes. Darn it, I don't want to see his eyes this close – its redder than I've thought. And though he is mad, still, his stares and glares are melting me, making me feel numb all over. Darn.

I was then petrified as I've felt his lips above mine – what the hell! It's not like we're kissing, he is just forcing his lips on mine. It's…not a kiss it's rape! I've moved my hand but couldn't, his body pressed closely and tightly against mine, his one hand is on my chin – not wanting me to move aside my head. His lips are soft and….damn it…okay I admit – tastes sweet. Crap, what's happening to me?! Having such thoughts like this is outrageous! My body seems like frozen, but deep inside I was shuddering.

I groan as I've felt his thighs pressed against mine, I hardly breathe as his lips continues kissing – not even stopping a single second. He…he…he is burning me, I mean he's hot. No it's me, darn it!

100 times of darn it, why I am kissing him back??????????!!!!!!!!!! I don't know how to kiss but what the hell; I am doing what he is doing to me!

Can't. Stop. Mahself.

I feel my knees were totally numb, if it wasn't because of Sebastian, perhaps I'd collapse for my knees can't bear standing anymore. Why is he kissing me in the very first place???! This man is an idiot, does he forgot I'm a man? Or does he mistake me for a girl?! Perhaps he is outrageously mad at me and kisses me as the punishment? What exactly is it?! Darn it.

Later just then, if it wasn't because of the growling of dogs then I wouldn't notice that Sebastian had parted his lips. His lips just hovering now inches above mine, arms still wrapped on me, "Do you still not want to come with me?"

Anger on his eyes was perished and was replaced with such daring emotions that I couldn't determine what exactly is. The thing is that, no matter what kind of stares he showers on me still…it is melting me wholly. I'm aware of it; my face now is flushed (Darn it)… I turn my head in the right side, trying to avoid his soppy glares (again). Just then, he grabs my chin and forced me to face him back. He's strong, no doubts about it. Even stronger than I, I admit. Has he forgotten he has wounds? Doesn't he feel any pain at all or he's just restraining himself?

When I stare at his eyes right now I couldn't distinguish any pain, there wasn't any but only focusing his sight on me. I flushed because of that and so I decided to avoid those red orbs for once again. My heart is beating so fast, but my mind is storming with immense disgust and fury. I'm disgusted with myself.

"Answer me," he says while he's pressing his body against mine. _Give me some distance, will you?_ I heard him but no words could come out from my mouth; I just don't feel like saying anything. I'm afraid that I'll say something I shouldn't have.

When he got no response from me, he wrapped his arms tightly (again), face that is now just an inch away from me. His lips soaring above mine, and don't he ever dare to kiss me again! In a hard tone, (though my face is flushing like tomato) I say, "Get away from me,"

"Only if you answer me," he retorted and there was urgency on his voice. I glared at him sinisterly, as if I'm throwing sharp daggers on him and with ire I say, "You know what," I started and he was waiting for the next words I'll say.

"I hate you," I say and I mean it. This man in front of me, this man who dare wrapped his arms around me, who had forcibly touch my face, he who dare kissed me and the reason of this unimaginable feelings, - I hate him.

"Perhaps you do," he answered and he was damn calmer now. _How could he ignore my blatant confession that I hate him?_

"Anyhow, I bet I'm still not hearing an answer I surely want to have," he emitted.

I hate him more. However, I must distant my self from him or else, I'll explode. In order to stop this embarrassing position and in order to stop these weird feelings I felt, I then surrendered.

"I'll come with you." I say, voice barely audible.

I thought it was the answer he needed to hear and he'll free me, but his face is now closer even more. Momentarily, he say and now with passion yet caution, "Say it again and this time - look into my eyes,"

There was silence for awhile. He's damn persistent, isn't he?

"I'll come with you Sebastian." I obeyed, almost stuttering. Damn him.

"Say it again, like you mean it."

"I said I'll come with you darn it Sebastian!" I growled.

Being satisfied with my answer, he then unwrap his arms. I saw him grinning, and damn I found it cute this time. "Good, now you're mad, looks like you really meant it." he says.

**That's all? He is insane. **

He steps forward and added, "Please get inside now," he paused for awhile and he bowed (Why the hell he's bowing??! I'm not a god!), "…Young Master."

"…"

'_Hey, when and how this high-class carriage appeared in front????'_

"In the carriage?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Of course, Young Master." He answered and I shake my head; I can't believe that this is happening. But I bet its better to obey, or else he'll kiss me again if I won't. Besides, I want to bring back my memories and I want to know what kind of person is Ciel Phanthomhive. Who is Ciel Phanthomhive? Perhaps Sebastian is the only key in order for me to know that part of me. Perhaps.

Before I step in inside the carriage, I glance at the person lying unconsciously on the ground. I nearly forgot him, Souma.

"Can I bring him?" I say.

**OoOoOoO**

**END of Chapter**

**

* * *

  
**

_I must admit, this fanfic and plot was inspired by an anime which I love so much – VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Te-hee! I was just thinking if I could make Ciel as a vampire, and I found it interesting. I don't know what you think about this, but I hope you won't mind if I am to make Ciel a vampire, ne? The thing is that, I am not sure if my plot makes sense. What do you think? Does it? Ah, whatever it may be._

_* Sebasuchan – Japanese pronunciation of Sebastian_


	5. Memories I

flamecca  
Author of 5 Stories

Rated: K+ - English - General/Romance - Sebastian M. & Ciel P. - Reviews: 21 - Updated: 05-28-09 - Published: 03-06-09 - id:4906707

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not OWN this anime. I'm just a __**fangirl**__, it's so obvious, isn't't it?_

**Read the Author's Note before Proceeding.** The fic is not made without the author's point of view, blah blah blah blah…

**Tis a humble beta's note, please read before you continue! **I will be going back and beta-ing all of the previous chapters so, please don't flame Flamecca- chan, I beg of you! Also, It will take a while for me to beta her chapters because: 1. Her computer is stupid and killed AKA deleted all of her stories and she kind of has to write them first... 2. She makes nice long chapters, like this one! 24 pages people.... that's a lot.

**A/N: **Ohayo mina. I'm back again together with my new chapter, Memories! (Part One) Aw, I was really touched with all of the wonderful reviews that you guys had left. However, I am very sorry that it was too long. Now this chapter is even longer than I anticipated, I hope you wouldn't mind it guys. Anyway, a thousand thank you to all of you READERs and REVIEWERs, ALERTERs and FAVERs from the bottom of my heart. I hope you would keep reviewing till the end of this fanfic.

Thanks to **crystalgardian** for the beta-read!!!!Yepey, I have an official beta reader! She's so great...yii.

NOTE: There is a character in this chapter named Angeru, but actually he is Ash – the angel and enemy in the anime of Kuroshitsuji. Wonder why his name is Angeru instead of Ash? Tee-hee, you will find that out in the next chapter. Not on this one. But oh well, Ash/Angeru supports an important role on this story, find out why on the later chapters. Reviews, suggestions, and opinions are sincerely WELCOME.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter Five: Memories **

**Part One**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Quit hiding, I know you are there," emitted a man in a low, painful voice, one hand clasped his other arm._

_He was seriously wounded, his right shoulder was deeply cut and bleeding profusely, his left arm was also injured – but clasped the other trying to stop the continuous blood flow. His suit was filthy with mud._

_On his face there were bruises and red had been stained on his lower lip. His hair was tousled and wet with his own blood._

_Blood stained his chest, Crimson painted his suit, His voice only seemed to get harder with his erratic breath._

_His eyes were red, an enticing red._

_Those eyes confirmed the fact that he was not ordinary, that he was one of a kind, a creature feared by everybody, an entity with dreadful identity, a demon. _

_He sat under an aspen tree weakly, in a state of pity and shame._

_Shame for he was a demon, a known and feared demon. But, look at him now - hopelessly wounded._

_He did not know why he was there, or how he got here, but it seems his consciousness lead him to this place, a place he is familiar with, but never did he expect that he would come to hide in it. _

_When no one seemed to answer, he asked, "Are you scared? Are you lost?"_

_At that moment, the bushes beside him swayed, they were moving as if they were dancing as the person who was hidden behind them decided to come out._

_A kid – about seven years old…_

_The demon stared at the boy, stupified. It was rare for him._

_It was also rare for him to see such a human, with such beautiful clear azure eyes, proving the innocence on his face and in his appearance. He had met a few, but this one was completely different._

_His face lit with interest as he examined the strange kid. He chuckled darkly under his breath. He could sense that the boy was a bit scared, or was he? _

"_What are you doing in a place like this, little one?" _

"_Well, what are you doing here, Sir?" The boy replied shyly._

_Though his tone was shy, there was still a proud and arrogant tone in his voice._

_His posture was that of extreme formality. Each arm by his side, and though he was still a kid, he already wore a suit – with black boots._

_The white cravat on his neck made him look cuter, his hair seemed like it was combed by a professional coiffeur – not a single strand was seen out of place._

_By that, the demon concluded that, The kid was no ordinary kid. For certain he knew that this must be son of a noble._

_A noble._

"_I asked you first, You answer me first then." The demon retorted. In his voice there was undeniable pain, though he attempted to hide it._

"_This is my paradise, of course." The kid answered with a sly smile, more like a warped grin. On his adorable face there was worry and concern, but the demon would not realize it at all._

"_I see. So, I'm the interloper huh." The demon said as he slowly stood. He was wobbling but, he managed to stand up. He asked, _

"_What is your name?"_

"_Ciel." the boy replied shyly again. His clear azure eyes sparkling and shimmering. Though the man was a stranger to him, he poured out a genuine smile._

_He smiled at him with a pure heart. That was the purest smile he had ever had. _

_The demon was astonished and could not move. Ciel's smile pierced through him. He was indeed astounded - for this was the very first time he had ever seen such pure smile from a human, a human. _

_For the very first time it was aimed at him…The very first time._

"Welcome home, Young Master." Sebastian exclaimed as he opened the carriage door.

As I stepped out I smiled in amusement.

I blinked my eyes three times as I realized just how incredibly huge the gate could be!

Even five elephants could have entered at the same time without breaking it and still have extra space!

I took a step forward and widened my eyes more – I couldn't possibly imagine that there was a house as large and wide as the one in front of me.

No, it wasn't a house, it was a palace!

"This is mine?" I asked.

I was completely entranced. I turned towards Sebastian who stood behind me.

"Of course. Your mansion." He answered with a smile engraved on his kissable lips…

W-wait – kissable? What was I thinking just now?!?

My face suddenly flushed crimson and I averted my eyes. Instead, I looked towards the right side of the mansion where, a huge and breathtaking MAZE was placed.

As I stared, the maze started to seem familiar, I started as Sebastian said suddenly, "At the end of the maze there is a garden, it is your garden, Young master."

"Did I ever ask you?" I glared at him. Though this place was undeniably awesome, I wouldn't forget that this man forced me to come here and that I hated him.

However, a small part of me said that I was just fooling myself in saying that I hated him.

"I'm just apprising my Young Master, your face shows that you like that maze."

"Whatever. Just don't answer me if I don't ask. It's as if you're reading my mind."

"If only I could only read your mind then I would be happy. Unfortunately, I cannot."

There was a slight grin on his lips but in his eyes, i_n his red eyes_ I could distinguish sadness.

I wondered why he would look sad or disgusted, as if with himself. But no matter what, he was still Sebastian. The persistent grin-with-intent kind of guy.

Both of us started as we heard stomping feet and clamor from inside of the mansion, suddenly a crowd appeared, running, from the mansion. Muttering quietly as they ran towards us. Is this for real?

"Young Masteeeeer!!! Welcome back!" shouted the girl. Her hair was bright red and she was clad modestly in a maid dress. (I guessed her beauty was hidden behind those large glasses.) She held a white linen cloth, inscribed with bold, capital letters, saying WELCOME BACK -and below it - HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOUNG MASTER!

What? Happy birthday….Young Master? Me? Young master again? What?

"Young Master, welcome back! Look inside the mansion, we prepared an exclusive birthday party just for you. But it's kind of sad, Sebastian said it was only for the guest's tonight... uhaha." Exclaimed the guy with buttery fly away hair and – what's with that…a hair clip in his hair? How could he wear such girlish stuff?

"Yo, Young Master! We we're so worried about you. You were supposed to be here last night, what happened?" said a larger guy. He seemed older than the first one, his looks seemed to prove it. The beard on his chin somehow fit him.

But why the hell was he smoking? Was he wishing for an early funeral? And what the – why was he holding a butcher knife and swaying it carelessly in the air!?! That was very dangerous.

"Ho ho ho. Young Master." Muttered the old man behind them… was that tea he was sipping?

**Hey, I have a question…Who the hell are they?**

Wait, it couldn't possibly be… today was my birthday and I didn't even know it? (Well I had amnesia, of course.) I turned towards Sebastian who was standing beside me; my eyes showed all of my confusion. I stared, trying to get the answers to all of this.

Just then he smiled. Smiling is not the answer I want to have. Damn it Sebastian! Stop smiling roughly and answer me!

"Did you Hear it right, Young master? Today is your birthday." I frowned at him. He was an idiot, and damn, he was grinning again.

But all of a sudden it was replaced with gloom, as he said," However we are very sorry for surprising you, Young Master. I promise, tonight will be alright."

What was he saying? He confused me more. Anyway, I was still in doubt.

I said coldly, "Sebastian, who are they?" However I did not glance at him. My eyes were focused on the four strangers in front of me. Or maybe it's me? If I think correctly, I am the stranger here, not them.

"EEEHHHH???? The Young Master does not recognize us?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that. The four of them shouted it with splendid terror in their voices and confusing expressions.

"Calm down everyone. The Young Master is suffering from great exhaustion and he is tired, he does not know what he is saying. So please do try to understand." Sebastian explained.

I scowled at him. There he goes again – saying that I do not know what I am saying? How could he bespeak such a thing! I surely knew what I was saying, word for word!

I glared daggers at him and was stunned when he glared back at me. His glare was different. His eyes were intentionally melting me.

Darn it.

It seemed that he now knew my weakness. Stupid Sebastian.

"Oh ~ is that so. We are very sorry Young Master." The girl stated apologetically.

Then, she did what Sebastian did to me – she bowed! (Why the hell is she bowing! I am not a god!) The others did the same, what the hell.

Really, I am starting to think I am a god – wait me? A god? How funny. I am not laughing.

"If that is the case then the Young Master must rest now." The older guy who was holding a butcher knife stated.

Oi, was he worried about me? Should I have felt happy?

"Of course." Sebastian answered as he grinned at me.

Why it is me he must grin at? No doubt about it, he's purposely teasing me!

"Here we go. Young Master, Follow me." He continued and before I was able to say anything, he turned to the maid girl and said,

"Ah I almost forgot. We had another companion, he's inside the carriage. Will you take care of him, Meirin?"

Shoot! If Sebastian had not reminded me about him, I would have forgotten that Souma was with us! How could I have forgotten about him? Darn.

"No problem Sebastian!"

The girl named Meirin (If I heard it correctly) answered. She saluted Sebastian with an idiot's smile on her face.

I glanced at him and saw him returning a smile to her, and damn it! Why do I feel like I want to catch that smile and put it securely inside a golden box – where no one could see it except me?

"It is time, follow me inside, Young Master." Sebastian said after awhile, and although I wanted to confront him - all I did instead was follow him. Darn it.

As he lead me to a room which he said was mine, I busied myself by praising and honoring the painting hung above the walls – colossal walls! I was mesmerized, wordless.

There were a lot of paintings hung everywhere, abstract and canvas. Most of them were masterpieces of red roses painted at every angle.

I guessed the owner of this mansion had a rose fetish, come to think about it – I was the owner, right?

I glanced (Two times) at the oil painting right beside me… A boy. Hands on his knees he was naked and was only wrapped with thorns of roses.

His face was intentionally blurred, but somehow I felt like…he was lonely and sad. How was that?

But oh well, does it matter? All I could say was that they were extremely beautiful! They were picturesque! I must applaud the painter of those.

As Sebastian and I continued walking to –I did not know exactly where– I saw a huge door coming up ahead.

I stopped walking as I saw a portrait that was huge – hung on the center above the gigantic door. I stopped walking and so did Sebastian. I stared at the portrait. My eyes seemed to be hypnotized and, now blatantly focused on the lady in the portrait.

She was wearing a red silky dress. She was sitting on a golden chair, and her golden hair came down to her waist, it was wavy and shimmered prettily. Her glamorous lips were tempting and inviting and her smile was alluring. She was smiling and it was refreshing.

But why? Why is that…her eyes…were being…**blindfolded**. I know she was such a beauty but why was she was wearing a blindfold?

Was she blind? What else could it be?

I looked at the man standing beside her, with one hand placed on her shoulder, he was tall. He wore a blue suit, and his coal hair was very well groomed. His eyes were the same color as mine, blue as the ocean. No, it was as if the sea and sky were combined – royal blue eyes. He was smiling as well, _his_ was such a pure hearted one. Full of love and glee.

He was holding a cane in his other hand, the left one, and his gesture was that of a genuine noble. As I stared at him for a longer period of time, it seemed that….I was seeing my own image, my older self.

My eyes slid to the figure that stood between them, a boy, about seven years old, or something like that. He wore a suit as well, a light blue one. His eyes were azure, the exact same as mine were... ?

He had an innocent face, and he was smiling gently. The purest and most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Sebastian's smile.

I focused on him and somehow I felt like…I was seeing my own replica. I felt like – _he was me_. That I was seeing my own image, only younger, in front of a mirror, I looked a lot like him. Funny, is it not?

"They look so happy." I mumbled under my breath, thinking out loud was dangerous however, for Sebastian heard it.

"Of course, they were a perfect family. It was too perfect, at such a level that some one attempted to destroy it." Sebastian's voice carried an undeniably strong sting in his voice. He was now looking at the portrait, and his eyes somehow seemed in agony. I…wonder why.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That they were an exemplar of a perfect family?"

"No, the other one. Who was trying to destroy them?"

"Envious people." He retorted, his voice was cold, distant, as if he were hiding something.

"But in the end they made it. However, their son was changed. There was a certain event that affected their son's behavior; even his parents did not know why." He paused and turned his wary gaze unto me.

"Young Master, it is because you are too secretive in regards to your private life. You keep many secrets. Even to me."

The last part sounded painful. But before I realized that the kid we were talking about was me, Sebastian dragged me inside the entrance.

I was about to ask something but, I couldn't. I just didn't know how to say it. '_You keep many secrets. Even to me.'_

I wanted to ask Sebastian one question when he had said that – WHY?

And then I realized, if that kid was me, then, the two behind him were my parents.

My parents.

I really wanted my memories back. I wanted to know about my parents, were they still alive? I couldn't ask Sebastian about such a personal matter - damn it.

Sebastian stopped walking and so did I. I did not notice that we were in front of a door now; perhaps it was my supposed to be my room?

He grabbed the knob and opened it slowly, one hand allowed me to enter the room.

"This is your room, Young Master." He said.

I rolled my eyes mentally and then gasped at the sight before me.

The room was huge! Extremely large for only one person, the walls were red and the temperature was cool. Even the carpet was red and was very soft.

Chandeliers hung up above, it was awesome and I'm sure it was too expensive. And there was a king-sized bed in the corner. Even the glass windows are big.

"However, that was before." I hear Sebastian utter a moment later, "Follow me as we go on to your new room, Young Master."

What? This wasn't my room, what a waste!

We exited and continued walking. I thought we would never stop from doing so; there seemed to be no end in here.

The pathways we were tracing were too narrow and dark. (The only source of light was from the candles on the candelabra that hung at each side.) It felt so creepy here, why was it so shadowy? I could still see vaguely despite the darkness. My eyes roved the hallways.

I saw many doors, pretty much a meter away from each other. There were a lot of doors here so it meant a lot of rooms.

Well, where the hell were we??? And…

What was this place?

After a minute of walking aimlessly, Sebastian then stopped and so did I. There was a door at the end of the hallway. (Ugh, that was a relief. This place had a dead end after all.)

The door was confusingly separated from among the others, it seemed to be a special one. Two torches were hung at each side of the door and as I stared I saw a small plaque hung on the door with my name inscribed on it.

'Sir Ciel Phanthomhive.'

Wait a minute – inside that door couldn't be possibly my room! Seriously, I would not accept that! How could that room that was too far from the main floor of the mansion be called a room for a 'sir' – my room to be exact?

It would take more than twenty minutes just to walk all the way to this place from the dining hall.

Is Sebastian mad? Besides, this place was creepy and dark, it gave me a bad feeling that I really did not like.

"We're here. This is your new room, Young Master." Sebastian stated. Confirming my suspicions.

"I don't like this place, give me another room." I demanded as I glared furiously at him and crossing my arms.

"No, you actually like this place." He answered calmly.

"You aren't me. Stop pretending you know all about what I like and what I don't." I said irritably.

"I have been your butler for more than 10 years, I know all about your likes and dislikes with the exception of your private secrets."

"When I get back my memories then I will know if you are saying the truth."

"That is why you need proper rest. Now, follow me inside Young Master." He retorted, almost without emotion.

I followed him inside grudgingly and the darkness of the room welcomed us, only again – a single candelabrum hangs in the center wall. That poor candelabrum gave only a small amount of light – it was utterly useless.

The room was incredibly large but, the first room was much bigger than this. I scowled as I surveyed the dark room; I couldn't spot any cool looking fixtures here, only a small crystalline table in one of the corners with bottles of wine on top, at least I think it's wine, and a single goblet.

The walls were colossal and that was the only thing I would admit was, well – awesome. The room seemed isolated; No light from outside could enter here.

I quickly glanced everywhere until, as my eyes swept the center of the room, I saw something that was really…creepy. Hey, what was that thing anyway – a coffin?

"So is this what you a call a room? Shall I be glad or you're just trying to make me laugh, _Sebastian._" I said and damn it, I was about to lose my temper.

"This is your room as I said."

"Fah, will it help me to regain my memories? How will I get my memories back, by the way?" I said as I tilted my head to the right as I crossed my arms.

"Sleep, if you sleep enough." He answered. Was he serious? Was he trying to make fun of me again?

"Sleep? Sleep and I'll have my memory back? Where in the world did you get that lame idea?" I shouted at him as I threw my arms from their folded position.

He irritated me. If sleeping would give me back my memories, then, I should have remembered everything when I slept at Souma's house. Right?

"You asked me how to regain your memories and I answered you. I couldn't find any errors in my actions, are there any?" he said sarcastically.

"You're insane." I answered. "There's no way I'll believe you."

"Enough of this hopeless argument, you will do as I say." He answered, a harder tone now. Was he mad?

"And for what reason?" I asked in annoyance, one brow went up.

"For I want nothing only but your safety and because this is the only way you'll regain your memories."

"Alright! Sleep. If that's the only way. Where's my bed anyway?" I surrendered. There was nothing I could do if he made such a pleading face.

I scanned every corner but found no bed. I saw him smiling as he stepped forward and I followed him into the center.

"I present to you, your bed I personally created 10 years ago, Young Master." He stated and added, "Have a pleasant sleep."

"Inside the coffin?" I asked with my eyes widened.

"Of course Young Master. Your coffin." He answered with a damn smile. Was he serious?

"What?"

"Your coffin." He repeated. Damn it! What was happening here?

"You aren't trying to be funny, are you Sebastian?" I asked in almost a laughing tone.

"Do I look like I am?" he said wistfully.

"Quit fooling around Sebastian, there is no way I am going to sleep inside of that creepy thing!" I shouted, glancing at the coffin in front of me.

It's creepy. All of my hair seemed to stand on end.

"I only wish for my Young Master's safety, how I could ever fool him?" he answered me with an aching voice.

"I don't like this room. Give me another one, with bed darn it!" I yelled at him.

"Enough. I did not want to use my powers on you Young Master. But in your current state, I guess I will have to." He said and he seemed pissed off now. Fah, he doesn't scare me. If there was someone who was pissed, then it was me, not him.

In fact, I wanted to hit him. I even want to rip into his skin, tear and break him voraciously, tear his clothes and scatter them on the floor – leaving him all naked – yes that would be awesome.

I wanted to scar his handsome face, scratch his white skin and then caress it, ravenously ruffle his coal neat hair, grab and pull him closer to me and then hungrily kiss his damn kissable lips – wait, kissable? Kiss him?

What was I thinking just now! Darn it, erase those perverted thoughts Ciel, you are going insane!

Just then, he stepped closer to me and damn I was sure I was delirious.

"I am very sorry Young Master." He stated as he stood an inch away from me.

"Y – You," I said nervously "…are having me sleep inside that unnerving thing? You said I'm an earl – those things are meant only for vampires. I'm an earl not a vamp – vampire?"

Something clicked into place and was unable to finish what I was about to say. Vampire I said. Me in a coffin, it couldn't be possibly I'm…I'm a vamp-vampire?!!! Just then my head ached horribly. "I – I…am…I am…"

"Forgive me Young Master, sleep well." Those were the last words I heard, afterwards, everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Shieru, let's play hide and seek!"_

"_Okay!"_

"_I'll join, I'll join Oniisama please?"_

"_Ciel is It, Oniichan."_

"_No, I'll be It. Shieru hide well, ok?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Uwah, Oniisama is unfair, Ciel always win if you're It!"_

"_Hahaha no, no. Shieru is just so good at hiding, right, Shieru?"_

_My cousins and I were playing hide and seek, it was always like that. Every time our families have a gathering, My cousins and I were in the back of our mansion, playing children games. And for seven year old kid like me, hide and seek was just natural for me to play._

_I was an only child. And because I was raised differently to become the heir of my father's business, and because I was expected to inherit and surpass my dad, because of our families traditions and beliefs, and mostly because we were vampires the result was that – I did not have any friends._

_The only ones I could call friends were my cousins, and they did not really count because we were related._

_Even though I was raised not knowing what was happening in the outside world, my parents had done well – they had raised me with love._

_My father was a meticulous earl, he was strict, especially with manners, but he was the one who taught me to love and accept our true nature. My mother was lovely. Although I haven't seen her eyes ever since I was born, even though I haven't seen her full-lovely face without the blindfold she always wore – she was the one who taught me that a pure smile could catch everyone's heart._

_They raised me with pride and with love._

_I sat, hidden from view behind the hedges of our garden, and it has been almost half an hour but neither of my cousins had found me._

_I took a glance at my pocket watch, there was still time, the game was not over yet._

_Of course it wasn't, my cousin Angeru would not end it if he did not find me. I smiled, Angeru was a very sweet and kind cousin, and he served as my older brother. _

_I stared at the moonlight above my head. _I_t was shimmering, as if it were inviting me to join it there in the starry night sky. The moon was full and I liked its shape and the shine it gave – it was refreshing to my eyes. _

_Since we were vampires, the night had become our day, and the day was what we called a night. My parent's hated day, of course, because they were fully awakened vampires, but that did not include me. I was not yet a complete vampire because I was still young._

_My father said that we had to be 18 years old – and that would be the time that I would awaken from my long sleep, from being pretentious hiding in a human's identity._

_That's how we were in the Vampire Society, and our clan was one of the noblest, or in other words – the most feared and honorable clan. The phantomhives, pure blooded vampires._

_Almost all of the Vampire Society were pure blood vampires and came from a purebred family, but our clan was feared the most. The most powerful they say. Henceforth, the leader came from our family. _

_It was unbelievable how my father had managed his business and his earl tasks during day time, how he could survive the heat of the sun every time he walked together with the Queen, and yet he was still physically healthy – not even a trace of a burn on his skin._

_But I guess that was one of the pure blood's abilities, a vampire's great advantages being a pureblood. A pureblood's power, skill, capacity and privilege to live and socialize as a human. _

_My father was the eldest among the three of his siblings and he was supposed to be the leader and prince of the Vampire Society, but he had refused the said supremacy. My father said he did not want such a title and the big responsibility that it came with._

_Instead, he left the country and went to Paris when he was twenty years old, And thus, he met my mother in Paris. When they got married, my father returned to England together with my mother and introduced her to the Vampire Society._

_At first, high ranking vampires in the society would not accept my mother because she was not a member of our circle. But since my father insisted, and because she was already carrying me in her womb and since she was a vampire, only from Paris, not England – the society was forced to acknowledge her._

_When my father returned, the Society had already claimed another Prince and Leader._

_My father's younger brother, Prince Stefan Phanthomhive, Angeru's father. My father did not regret what he had done, he did not look over the fact that he had lost the opportunity and show remorse, he was even happy that it was his brother who had replaced him and taken over his supposed responsibilities. And by that, I was proud of him. _

_I jumped as I heard the low sound of stomping feet not too far away, the bushes ahead of me were swaying they waved as if they were dancing. Confusion shot into me, I quickly followed the mysterious noises and stomp and it lead me to my families spare aspen tree – at the bottom part of our garden and maze_

_. Bombarded with curiosity, I peeked and then flinched when I saw a man sitting weakly under the tree. I covered my mouth and took a step backwards as I realized he was seriously wounded._

_I blinked my eyes as I noticed his eyes, they were crimson…a demon!_

"_Quit hiding, I know you are there."_

_I stood there, stunned, when the strange man spoke suddenly. He knew I was here and he knew that I was peeking on him? I was speechless._

"_Are you scared? Are you lost?" I heard him ask again but, since he did not scare me and because I did not feel any danger from him – I decided to go out and show my obvious self to him._

_He seemed shocked when he saw me, because his red eyes widened a bit, I wondered why he would be. When I saw him chuckling, I knew he was a good man. _

"_What are you doing in this place, little one?" _

"_Well, what are you doing here, Sir?" I bounced back his question, shyly – not even moving from where I stood. _

"_I asked you first, you answer me first then." The demon retorted. And I knew he was in pain, his voice was aching. I pitied him._

"_This is my paradise, of course." I answered with a slight grin, my head tilted slightly to the right. Well, that was my favorite pose._

"_I see. So, I'm the interloper huh." The demon said as he slowly stood. And though he was wobbling, he still managed to stand up and with ease, then he asked me,"What is your name?"_

"_Ciel," I replied still in a shy manner. Even though he was a stranger to me, I poured out a smile at him, the purest and the best one I was so proud of. I smiled though, I did not know the exact reason, but I just felt like – smiling. _

_I saw him look stunned for a moment, but then, he straightened his stand and said, "You have a nice name."_

"_Uh huh. My mother named me that." I answered. "What about yours?"_

"_Sebastian." He answered._

"_That's cool, I have a dog named Sebastian as well." I complimented and heard him laugh. I saw his right shoulder was bleeding so badly and I felt worried about that. "You seem weak. You got those wounds from a demon duel?"_

"_How'd you –" his eyes were beyond shocked. He was surprised, perhaps, that I knew about his true identity, that he was a demon. He continued after a moment, "How did you know I was a demon, kid?"_

"_My mother warned me: beware of those who have red eyes – they're demons." I answered politely. _

"_And that comprises about demon duels, perhaps?"_

"_Uh huh." _

"_I see. If that's the case, why dare talking to me?" he asked, clutching his chest as if in agony._

"_My father said Sir, not all demons are bad." _

"_And you think I'm one of those good ones?"_

"_Perhaps." _

"_You should leave." He averted his eyes from me; instead he looked at the grassy ground. Did I say something bad?_

"_Why? This is my territory." _

"_Haha yeah of course. I'm just kidding." He laughed but it was fake, then he added so low that I almost could not hear it, "Farewell."_

"_You are still bleeding Sir," I said as I followed his wobbling steps. "Stay for awhile Sir Sebastian, I might do something to heal your wounds." I inserted my hand into my pocket and pulled out my white silken handkerchief._

"_You can't heal me, and that handkerchief is useless, little Ciel." _

"_I know, hey sit here! I can't reach your shoulders!" I exclaimed ignoring his refusal of help, and luckily he obeyed and took a sitting position on the ground._

_I folded my handkerchief three times and started to wrap it around his bleeding shoulder, "It's not capable of healing but at least it will lessen the bleeding." _

_When I was gently tying it, he uttered suddenly, "Aren't you scared of me? I am a demon and there is a possibility that I might do something on you," he paused for a moment, "…like eating your soul."_

"_You do not scare me, Sir. And actually I am not scared of anybody." Came my honest reply. Now I was finished tying the handkerchief on his shoulder._

"_You're peculiar," he commented._

"_Uh huh. My mother said so." I said as I sat beside him. I saw him staring at the dark night sky above, and I almost forgot that demons were night creatures as well._

_I rested my chin on my knee, and said "Where's my thanks?"_

_I saw him chuckling, but he seemed slightly shocked. "Thanks? Haha we do not use that kind of word, although I do appreciate your help." _

"_You're mad," I pouted. _

"_You're still young but you think like an adult. Your mother must be so proud having a child as smart as you,"_

"_Yes, she does and of course she will. I am her only child, see." I answered with a smile. He laughed after that._

"_And you're clever."_

_Both of us started as we heard loud stomping feet – going towards our direction. The bushes beside us kept swaying and I widened my eyes as the person who appeared behind it almost tripped and stumbled, and yet ignored the leaves that blocked his face._

_His amethyst eyes were showing terror and were engraved with worry as he spotted me. _

"_Shieru! Shieru! You scared me Shieru! You weren't in the place you were supposed to hide!" he shouted as he grabbed and pulled me closer to him._

_It was my cousin, Angeru - oniisama. _

"_You shouldn't be Oniisama, I'm strong remember?" I said and I was surprised when he hugged me. It wasn't just me, but Sebastian as well._

_He freed me from his embrace when he noticed someone's presence, Sebastian's. His eyes glared furiously at the demon whom I just met. "Who are you? You couldn't possibly here to kidnap my cousin, are you?"_

'_No, it wasn't like that Angeru. Sebastian is a good man…He's wounded, he couldn't do such a thing.'_

_Just then, I saw Sebastian who was trying to stand up, "Eh? I'm just a demon who is searching for a meal."_

"_Don't even try eat Shieru's soul, you greedy demon!" Angeru shouted back at him, pulling me behind him, as if my life was in danger. But it wasn't like that, you misunderstood it Angeru. Sebastian was a good demon._

_If he was here for a meal, then he should have eaten me a moment ago… _

_With a grin on his lips, Sebastian licked his blood covered fingers and said, "How troublesome. IN FACT, I was about to eat what was needed to be eaten, but when you came – I lost my appetite."_

'_What is he saying? Why a sudden change…_

"_You! How dare you say that –" Angeru yelled. I saw his eyes glow madly and I shuddered, I did not like it every time Oniisama wore such face…it was fearsome._

_I grabbed his arms in order to stop him from ravaging the demon, Sebastian was wounded and he couldn't fight in his state. Even though Angeru-oniisama was not yet a complete vampire, he inherited his father's ill-tempered manner in regard with demons – and Oniisama was as strong as his father. "Leave this place before I call my father!"_

"_Are you threatening me, brat? How brave." The demon stated, his eyes were glowing deep red._

"_You don't know what you're saying! My father is the leader of Vampire Society and he could annihilate a demon like you, but he wouldn't even bother doing so…he would just filthy his hands if he killed you." Angeru exclaimed, still furious._

_Sebastian grinned and I knew it was fake, "Ah look what I've got here, vampire sons. Isn't it a perfect meal?"_

_Angeru clenched his hand and was going to raise it – but I had had enough, I had had enough, "Stop, Oniisama."_

"_But Shieru, you heard him!" Angeru roared, turning towards me then back to the demon. He was stunned and so was I._

_He was gone…the demon named Sebastian was gone. We did not even notice. I did not notice. How did he escape that fast with the wounds he had? _

"_He's a coward Shieru." My cousin exclaimed, turning back to me as he patted my head gently, and added, "Stop talking with strangers Shieru, especially with demons. Even if we are vampires, they can still eat us if they want." _

"_Why Oniisama?" I asked._

"_They are our enemies." Angeru answered and added, "Remember that Shieru."_

I had a dream.

I had a dream.

It was when I met you

It was a glee, such jollity.

We met unexpected, and we parted as if –

Nothing Happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was October 31st, Halloween, and the 18th birthday of Earl Ciel Phanthomhive – the time of his awakening from a deep sleep, hiding in a human's identity. And it wasn't just like that, because tonight was not an ordinary night like the others, for tonight was the official committee meeting of the Vampire Society's Leader and turn over his title to Earl Ciel. The next Leader and Prince of Vampire Society.

It was seven in the evening and the Phanthomhive Mansion was occupied with socialized people, the floor was full of special guests and visitors, ladies and gentlemen. Some were seen talking of business matters with the others, ladies in shimmering gowns were laughing timidly, and some older folks were seen sitting around a prepared table.

Those guests were patiently waiting until the hands of the clock stuck twelve midnight, patiently waiting for the anticipated awakening. Some were just here not to wait for that matter, but to greet a pleasant happy birthday for the earl they've honored.

A bunch of ladies and handsome men were seen forming a circle on the grand floor – all of them were famous TV personalities and celebrities, singers, and even the famous pianist was there, Grell.

Those guests were not ordinary; most of them were business tycoons, royal aristocrats, famous models, designers, celebrities, a member and relative of Queen Victoria – England's Reigning Queen. AND they…were vampires.

A member of Vampire Society's circle. But not all, some were ordinary humans who just knew the society's identity – a loyal friend of them.

And although the Queen was not a vampire, she herself was a close friend of the phantomhives and knew their true nature as well.

The Queen was a friend of vampires and she wasn't against of them, but, she lead the Vampire Hunters as well.

She was the one who approves to annihilate a vampire **if** that vampire has gone wild and was found breaking the rules. She's the one who has to decide whether a vampire is a threat and must be killed. And because tonight was the awaited birthday of her adored Earl she was expected to come and attend – she even promised. But, unluckily and unexpectedly, the Queen herself could not attend the awaited birthday, for she was busy due to unexpected problems.

When the famous pianist noticed the presence of Sebastian, who was standing firmly in the entrance – welcoming the guests, the pianist came closer and his red hair swayed as he moved.

"You shouldn't be here, no Sebastian?"

"Pardon, and where do you think, shall I be?" Sebastian retorted, frowning as he realized it was Grell. The man pisses the hell out of him.

Especially Grell's butler.

"Eh, you should be at your master's side and wait till he awakens." The pianist answered with a grin. When Sebastian scowled, he added, "Don't frown darlin' it scares your mama."

"If you weren't a relative of my master, then, I would have scared you to the most potent extent, Grell." The demon said in calm yet warning tone.

"Erm, excuse me?" interrupted Grell's companion.

His hair was grayish black, long and wavy and he had such creepy fangs sticking out of his mouth. His gray suit was covered by his black coat. His eyes seemed to be threatening Sebastian. The demon just glared at him.

"No, thanks Undertaker. Sebastian didn't mean any trouble." Grell said. He sighted back at the butler and said gleefully, "What I mean Sebastian is that you should be the first person when your master wakes up. When I was awakened, it was my butler's faced that welcomed me. And it was a great moment, right Undertaker?"

"The only difference Bocchama, was that he isn't a person. He's not even a vampire, he is a disgrace and he will filthy his master's name. I'm sure Earl Ciel will not like it when the first one that welcomes him is a demon." Undertaker stated and grinned as he saw the demon's sour reaction.

Grell shook his head in disapproval of Undertaker's statement.

"I am sorry but I have to disagree. Young Master wouldn't like it if the person who welcomes him isn't his personal butler, my master doesn't trust anyone except me. Perhaps you should know about that, you're a butler yourself. Undertaker." Sebastian said in a hard tone.

"Don't compare me to you; I'm a vampire not a demon." Undertaker answered. Grell grabbed his arms, "Nah, enough of this nonsense. You should go now Sebastian, I'm sure Ciel will love it when he knows you were there as he sleeps."

"I know," the demon butler retorted and turned his back, when he could no longer be seen, Grell said disappointedly, "You're too awful Undertaker, I don't like the way you treat Ciel's butler."

"I hate demons." His butler retorted, pouting.

"Sebastian is different, you shouldn't hate him. He's very dear to our soon-to-be leader." Grell reminded.

"Perhaps our Leader forgot – that those demons are our clan's enemy." Undertaker commented and Grell just burst out a sigh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ciel? Where are you Ciel~?!" Souma shouted, looking intently to either side of him. But all he could see were doors that were purposely locked, and the pathway he was tracing was far too narrow and somewhat…dark.

He did not know why he was here, and he does not even know how he got here. All he could remember was that he collapsed and when he woke up, he was in a bed and Ciel was gone.

That's why he decided to come out and look for Ciel, and that lead him to this nowhere place.

"Ciel?!!!" he shouted again. But then his eyes sparkled when he spotted a door separated among others, and when he came closer he saw the name of a person he was looking for – inscribed on the door.

**Sir Ciel Phanthomhive**

Hoping he could find Ciel in there, he opened and surveyed the huge and dark room. "Ciel are you here?" he yelled and widened his eyes as he saw a coffin placed in the center. "What's a coffin doing here? Ah, ah! Maybe Ciel is inside!"

"Ciel, are you there? Answer me Ciel." Souma exclaimed, as he examined the coffin and wondered how to open it. "I wonder how to open this thing, it has a very complicated design."

Just then, the floor creaked. As if someone was carefully landing on it from above.

"What is a human like you doing in Shieru's private room?"

"…uhn."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beta's comment: I admit it, I got just a tad lazy on the grammar. Sorry. But twenty four pages is a lot to beta! Ah.... my neck..... You guys enjoy!

flamecca: Thanks for the tireful efforts beta-san! I said it many times but...I'll say it again:"Thank You"

Uhn, perhaps I wont make any long chapters again...uhaha. Sorry Guys. This is so long. Sori.

Review this Story/Chapter


	6. Memories II

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own this anime. Just a fan. Uhaha._

**Read the A/N before Proceeding.** _Just read, some notes are important. _

**A/N: **_hi again. Now, now, I can not believe that we are now in chapter six, can you? Uhaha. Ah, I bet this fic is a lot of twist, I have just notice that now (stupid me). Anyhow, I really love writing this story, dunno why…maybe because of the vampire theme. Nyahahaha! **THANKS to my NICE beta crystalgardian for beta-ing this long chap. **_

**Beta Note:** _It's going to be a loooonnnnggg time before I beta the previous chapters....... sorry....... and also,Uwaa! I'm sorry this is so late, it's all my fault........ Lots of stuff has been going on, not all of it pleasant, like the fact that my computer crashed and I had to start aaaalllll over on this chappie because it basically destroyed the story file. Also I went camping, (By foorrrce! I hate camping! There are no modern conveniences and no shower...) I also had a dance concert :) My feet were just red stumps by the end but it was fun. So..... on to the story, don't mind my rambling......._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter Six: Memories **

**Part Two**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What is a human like you doing in Shieru's private room?"

"…uhn."

Amethyst orbs turned white and suddenly, the glow of his eyes lighted the room in a very alarming way. It seemed more like a nightmare than anything else as Souma felt his knees go numb and give out. He couldn't move let alone answer as the bright eyes took him in, almost like a deer in a hunters sight—It frightened Souma to his extreme limit.

Before Souma could attempt to open his mouth again and attempt to answer, He found himself caught up in a tight grip, sharply nailed fingers wrapped tightly around his neck. Souma knew that any movement would surely cause instant death. Souma swore that fear was starting to cause him to hallucinate, were those fangs he saw? His thoughts were whisked away as the man's eyes narrowed, Souma felt like fainting.

"Name." The man demanded, his voice echoing off the dark walls.

"Sou- Souma, Sir." Souma answered, staring at the man in fear.

"Your full name!" The man nearly shouted, tightening his grip on Souma's neck and raking his claws against his skin. It wasn't enough to draw blood but large red welts were beginning to appear in a trail behind the nails.

"Ju- just Souma" Souma whimpered. He took a careful breath before he added, "I- I am no thief and neither do I mean this place any harm sir. I assure you, I am only looking for my friend Ciel."

"Shieru?!" The man's eyebrows raise and his eyes change back from white to amythst. "You are a friend of Shieru?"

"Yes, do you know him Sir? I—I was looking for him."

"Were you invited to attend his birthday party?" The man asked ignoring Souma's question. He tightens his grip on Souma again, Souma starts to gasp.

"Yes." Souma answered. It was a lie, and a weak one at that, but if Souma could escape with his life by doing it, he wouldn't complain.

"Really, I see." The man sighs with relief and and then released Souma. Souma collapsed unto the floor and began massaging his neck, hacking and coughing the whole time. Souma glanced up at the man who was standing over him. The man bowed his head in shame and said, "I'm sorry."

Souma looked at the man with a puzzled expression. " Oh no sir, It is I who should say sorry! I came in here without permission and that makes it my fault." Souma jumped up and began to bow respectfully to the man over and over.

"No, you are Shieru's friend so i must apologize for my rash act. I promised never to hurt or scare any of Shieru's friends. I never knew that Shieru had a human friend." The man answered, seeming a lot calmer than just a few moments ago.

"…" Souma could find no way to respond. Half of the things the man said made no sense to him anyway.

"I'm Ash but just call me Angeru. Shieru named me that. Pleased to meet you Sou—?"

"Souma. I am pleased to meet you too."Souma said, extending his hand towards Angeru. Angeru ignored the hand and continued to look at Souma.

Souma decided to break the silence. "Hey, you are Ciel's friend right? Do you know where Ciel is? Souma asked.

"Shieru and I are cousins." Angeru answered.

"Shieru as in…Ciel?"Souma asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that name?!" Angeru's brow went up.

"No—nothing. It's just cool, maybe I'll call him that too?" Souma's eyes sparkled.

"No! I mean…only I am allowed to call him that." Came the blunt answer.

"Uhaha. I see."

"If you're looking for Shieru, he's inside that coffin. No one is allowed to see him now. Even his friends. I hope you understand why." Angeru said, glancing at the coffin and back.

"Why?"

"You don't know?!" Angeru asked. Souma nodded. Angeru looked at Souma in amusement. "Huh, I would have thought he would tell you about us, how strange."

OoOo

'_Ash…'_

'_Ash! Ash…'_

'_Hey Ash!'_

'_Say Angeru and he will listen.'_

'_Angeru!'_

'_**What is it?'**_

'_See, I told you so…'_

OoOo

_I still remember the day. It was the day that father introduced me to my other relations. It was also the day that we moved back to England to stay, or so father said, for the rest of our lives. We had been staying in France until then. Father never told me why. _

_I was four when we moved back. I was so happy that we would be celebrating my fifth birthday in our 'real home'. Many people came to celebrate with me. Relatives sometimes hundreds sometimes thousands of years old and some so old they had forgotten their ages, younger vampires only a few decades some even my age, came just to see my family and celebrate my birthday._

_I do not care for many of those relatives. I have no need to remember them. Some of them were not Phantomhives, very distant relations or women who married into other families. They were obsolete._

_I often wondered how my father remembered all of them and why he cared._

_During that time I was still young, it did not matter then. What I thought then was that they still came from our clan and they still carried Phantomhive blood, that was all that mattered to me then. _

_All of my relations came only that one time. Many of them lived too far from England to make trips annually, This was a great relief to me. Why you ask? Because I hated them even then. I hated how they just waltzed into our home and threw some noisy party just so they could flap their jaws and laugh loudly at each other._

_Because they were, pretentious._

_Even so, a few relations caught my attention. The Middlefords, Devtroits, and the other remaining __**pure blooded**__ Phantomhives—like my uncle Stephan, the leader of our clan._

_I remembered everything clearly now._

_"My son, allow me to introduce you to some of your cousins. This girl is Lady Elizabeth, Middlefords' only daughter..." My father said while gesturing to a pink frill by his side. I took a closer look and saw that the frill was really a dress clad girl, about a year younger than me,Her gown and cerise hat seemed ridiculous, and in her small hand—a fluffy looking doll smiled up at me. I wondered if the doll was a replica of this Elizabeth. She smiled at me the exact same way. It was scary. _

"_Nwice meetie you, Ciel-oniishama!" the girl exclaimed in her high girly voice, I offered my hand to her, she looked at it, then embraced me, I thought her frills were going to suffocate me, I heard her say through the frills, "Hwappy Bwertday, Oniishama!"_

"_Thwanks, Elizabeth." I said, as I pulled myself out of her suffocating embrace as my father continued._

" _...and these two are Stefan's children," he said turning to his side and revealing two people. They looked almost exactly the same, twins. "Ciel, these two are Ash and Angela, treat them with respect, they are older than you." _

_I nodded and my dad smiled and walked off._

"_Pleased to meet you Shieru, my name is Ash." The first one, the boy, said. His looks seemed strange to me, his hair was snow white and shoulder length, his eyes shone amythst, they looked like the gem itself. I never saw a less boy-like person._

_Why does he keep calling me Shieru?_

"_Shieru, meet my twin sister, Angera." He smiled and looked to his side, if one of them dressed in the others clothes you would never know the difference. Except for her sour look._

"_It's Angela, Ash. Angela." the girl pouted. Her voice was higher than his. I was glad to know there was at least one difference between them. I thought them to be around three years older than me, that would make them around seven perhaps?_

_I looked at the girl, she scowled back. I get the feeling she dislikes me. She looked more like she wanted to torture me than befriend me. Was she always like this?_

"_Pwease to meet you, Oniisama, Oneesama!" I exclaimed, brushing away my gloomy thoughts. Ash-oniisama offered his hands on me and I accepted it, he smiled. _

"_Happy birthday." He said. I swear there were sparkles around his face. I mentally shook my head. It was too cliche._

"_Thwank you." I said, glancing at Angela and offered my hands on her, repeating my words. She seemed not to hear me. "Pwease to meet you, Angela-oneesama?"_

_She slapped my hand away and glared at me instead. It was the first time that someone did not accept my hand, the first time anyone had not been friendly to me. I felt-- insulted to say the least._

"_Don't mind her Shieru, she is always like that, she could be the ice queen you know." Oniisama comforted me as I dropped my hand. _

_It still stung. I still hated the way she treated me and his words did not help. I was not a stranger, I was no mere person. I was a Phantomhive just like her. How dare she treat me this way. I will treat her the same way until she changes her mind. I felt insulted and humiliated, I would not forgive her for this. For making me feel this way._

_My pride demanded that I retaliate, "Arwe you rweally twins? Your name's aw'ent right then."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Angela snarled back._

"_Ash and Angera aren't twin names, how uunnnnncooouuuth." I said crossing my arms and smiling smugly. Angela looked so mad, I nearly laughed._

"_Well if our names are not matched then it is fathers fault for he named us. Do you mean to insult him?" she spat back. Father had made me promise to behave in front of everyone. I was having an awfully hard time keeping my promise and not jumping on Angela, girl or not. _

"_Do you really think so, Shieru?" The older twin said earnestly, it seemed he didn't get that I was trying to insult his older sister. I glanced at him, something in his eye told me that he very well got what I was trying to do and was attempting to cover for his sister._

"_Of couwse." I forced a smile unto my face as I turned towards Angeru. _

"_Waa! Shieru you are very shrewd. Yes very clever indeed." I felt myself blush. I didn't mean it as a compliment but, his praise, it makes me feel so good. Angeru is truly a kind person. _

"_Angeru and Angera. That will do well, it fits the two of you. She's Angera and you're Angeru, that is a real twin name, isn't it?" I couldn't just leave it as a joke after what Angeru said. _

"_I'm not Angera, its Angela! And he's not Angeru, he is Ash!" Angela yelled pointing at the respective name owners, why was she getting so angry? Did she dislike me that much? I feel the same. I have never met a more annoying creature._

"_That's so cool Shieru! I wonder why mom h-never thought of something like that." _

"_Oniichan! Why are you saying things like that!" _

"_Okay, from now on…you can call me Angeru, little Shieru." _

"_But—"_

"_No buts! Hey Shieru, let's play hide and seek. You've never played it before right? Come on, you'll like it, I know you will."_

"_Okay!" I shouted smiling up at Angeru. He had made me forget all about my embarrassment. All I could think about was this new exiting game. I was such a child then._

"So, Souma-kun, that's why you have to leave now. I'm sorry but you can't be in here no matter how good a friend to Shieru you are." Angeru said as he combed his fingers through his white hair.

"Ah! It's okay. As long as I know where Shieru is." Souma answered, smiling like only idiots could.

" Souma-kun, follow me. There is a room for humans like you." Angeru said, attempting to lead Souma out of the room. Souma nodded happily and began to follow Angeru. As Angeru reached for the knob, it turned of its own accord. The door creaked open to reveal a slightly startled Sebastian.

"Sebasuchan!" Souma screeched in delight.

The butler wore his usual attire but, now his hair was slicked back. It seemed to gleam in the light of the candle in his hand. For a moment his eyebrows arched and his expression showed shock at Souma's sudden appearance. However, being one hell of a butler, he quickly regained his composure and bowed slightly to the two guests. "As always it's a pleasure, Sir. Angeru, Souma."

Angeru scowled darkly, and Souma suddenly felt the atmosphere darken and become more menacing.

"Using fake expressions as usual, Sebastian, I hate that about you." Angeru's fist tightened as he walked past Sebastian into the hall, adding over his shoulder, "Do not call me Angeru, you of all people are not worthy to call me that, _demon_."

Souma glanced nervously between Angeru and Sebastian. He might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed but he could still feel the murderous aura surrounding the two. He thought of asking what the problem between the two was, but after glancing at the two of them once more, he decided that would not be wise.

Angeru was about to continue walking after making his spiteful request but Sebastian stopped him. "A moment more of your time sir."

Angeru turned around to face Sebastian squarely, glaring murderously at him. His hand twitched by his side.

"It seems you left something of value behind." Sebastian reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his clenched fist. "I believe this is yours."

Sebastian opened his hand to reveal a diamond ring. Angeru grimaced and snatched the ring from Sebastian's gloved palm. "Where did you find this Sebastian?"

"Oh, just sometime during young masters travels. I believe it was when we were ambushed by some rouge vam- people in black cloaks, I found it in their leaders possession." The butler answered, glancing at Souma and changing the word 'vampire' to 'people'.

"Are you accusing me, Shieru's cousin, of attempting to murder him?!?"Angeru roared at Sebastian, after calming down a bit he clenched the ring into his fist and looked down. "This is not mine."

"Oh? And who's is it then?" One of Sebastian's eyebrows went up.

Angeru stood stunned for a moment before he scowled and yelled, "How dare you accuse me? You have no idea what you are saying!"

"Unfortunately." Sebastian sighed, " I know."

"You have no respect for me, I will tell Shieru about this."

"Oh, I respect you, i just wished to tell, no, warn you—that I tend to be very overprotective of my master. In cases like this, relationship makes no difference to a demon like me. So please tell _her,_ to stop threatening Master Ciel, one day she will end up hurting him. I will not hesitate to stop her in order to prevent that day."

"So, you accuse not only me but, her as well. You truly are an idiot, Sebastian." Angeru nearly hissed the name at the demon before disappearing.

"What was that about, Sebasuchan?" Souma asked, turning to Sebastian with a puppy dog like face.

"Absolutely nothing." The butler retorted, "Why are you in here, Souma?"

Souma looked at Sebastian excitedly, as if talking about a new game."I was looking for Ciel, of course!"

"Of course." Sebastian repeated. "Well, I must request that you return to your room Souma."

Souma chuckled nervously,"Well, I wanted to but I couldn't find my way back. There are so many doors Sebasuchan!"

Sebastian's left eyebrow twitched slightly."You really are the cause of all troubles, Souma. Here, follow this map." Sebastian quickly drew a map and handed it to Souma. Souma stared at the detailed map that showed small decor details clearly and then glanced at Sebastian, Sebastian leaned over and drew an arrow starting in their current location and ending in another room. "This is the room you are to go to. Enter none of the others or you may end up dead or worse."Sebastian said, circling the room in red three times and writing inside the room, 'This is the room Souma is going to.'

"Yes! I'll be going then."Souma saluted Sebastian with the map while smiling like an idiot and then ran off, concentrating hard on the map.

The butler sighed and approached the coffin. He had not expected Angeru's appearance, though he very well should have. Since when had that cousin of Ciel's ever left him alone?

The butler took out his well polished pocket watch. Eight forty exactly. There was still much time left. Sebastian prepared to wait the remaining three hours and twenty minutes for Ciel's awakening as a full vampire, as a butler of Phantomhive, what would he do if he could not handle only this?

Ciel had done well in attempting to conceal his feeling from Sebastian. He had still failed. Sebastian knew that Ciel felt more and more lonely and outcast as relative after relative awakened and left him alone. Now, he would no longer have to endure that pain. Sebastian was glad.

He shook himself from his thoughts and glanced anxiously at his watch again. The sooner this was over and his master was no longer lonely, the better. He watched the delicate minute hand grow closer and closer. eight fifty eight, eight fifty nine. Sebastian's finely tuned ears picked up the sound of larger clocks chiming in various positions in the mansion. Only three more hours.

Suddenly a much less pretty noise broke through, the sound of wood breaking. Sebastian snapped his head around to see the satin black coffin lid splinter, bulging out farther and farther, until it finally broke, landing in pieces around the coffin as Sebastian worked to conceal his shock.

A shaky pale hand grasped the edge of the open coffin, the wood ruptured under it. Sebastian held a blank look on his face and glanced at his watch again. Nine sharp. No where near midnight, what was this?

Sebastian stepped forward into the rubble and peered into the gloom of the coffin. Two eyes stared back. Not just any eyes, blood red eyes, Ciel's? He awakened?

Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch again. Nine O' two. This was impossible, no it was beyond impossible. After becoming the butler of the Phantomhives Sebastian had diligently searched through all the family histories and various journals. There had never been an occurrence of a vampire awakening before midnight on his eighteenth birthday. What on earth was this nonsense.

Ciel, his dear blue eyed Ciel, was now crimson, his eyes swirled like blood being mixed. This was not supposed to happen, vampires kept the eye color they were given at birth, what was this?

Sebastian braced himself and brushed aside his troubling thoughts. His master was awake. He would play his part. "Happy eighteenth birthday young master." Sebastian knelt with one knee up and his right hand over his heart, always a futile gesture for a demon, the things humans did...

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, climbing smoothly out of the coffin, speaking hesitantly, as if unsure. His face was so emotionless, it was more like a mask than a face.

"I am here young master." Sebastian replied as he brushed the long bangs from his masters face, his hair had grown long and thick, almost to his shoulders. It was darker too. "You really are unpredictable, young master, you wake too early."

Ciel showed no sign of having heard him. Sebastian continued on. "Your eye color is unique, I did not know it was possible for vampires to have red eyes like a demon." The butler finished pulling back Ciel's hair and caressed his cheek. Ciel shivered internally.

"What time is it exactly?" Ciel asked trying to take his mind off Sebastian's caresses.

"Nine ten my lord." Sebastian said as he retied the cravat around Ciel's neck properly. An eerie silence entered the room.

Sebastian smirked as he continued to fix his masters clothes. "You look quite dashing in your suit young master so there is no need to change, however if you are uncomfortable-"

"Angeru, was he here?" Sebastian's face turned to a fierce smile momentarily but it was replaced by a blank look the next. "He is still here my lord, you will most likely see him later tonight."

"I see." Sebastian could tell that Ciel was trying to keep his face the same. He was quite good at it, no human would have noticed. But Sebastian could see the pain flicker across Ciel's face for fractions of a second. He wanted to know why speaking of Angeru always gave his master this look. He also wanted an excuse to tear Angeru limb from limb.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said, shifting uncomfortably.

"What is it Young Master?" Sebastian asked wondering if he would get to attack Angeru ever.

"I'm thirsty." Fangs began to protrude from Ciel's mouth as he looked intensely at his butler.

"As I expect." Sebastian replied, not even attempting to hide his smirk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Angelo-oniichan! You came back?" Angela bounced up from her bed and smiled at her brother.

The room around her was huge, more fitting for ten people than one. Angeru could remember when they had come, the room had been so pristine and neat. Now was another matter, books littered the floor of all genres and all read that day. Her bed covers were on the floor as well, the sheets crumpled. On her bedside table a half full crystal goblet standing by a bottle which was pouring it's crimson contents unto the floor. Angeru's eyebrow twitched. Blood wine was expensive and there in front of him, was a whole bottle going to waste.

Angeru sighed. Angela's room was always a mess. He had hired maids for her several times. They always quit, screaming about how finicky and spoiled Angela was. Sometimes Angeru got the feeling he was the only person who could stand her.

She could get on even his nerves though, especially when it came to the subject of Ciel.

"I just wanted to check something." Angeru said, keeping his voice cold and his eyes emotionless. He stepped into the room and grimaced inwardly. "Your maids quit again."

Angela nodded, her snowy white hair brushing her neck. "They weren't good enough to serve me anyway. She brushed her hair behind her ear. Angeru wondered if his sister was still too young to get a suiter, she was twenty one after all. "Is the party over yet?"

The older twin shook his head with displeasure. "It has just started, aren't you going Angera?"

"Oniichan its Angela!"

"There's no difference between the two, but you are not going to attend?" He asked, stepping closer to his sister as she twisted on the bed.

"You know I don't want to go." Angela scowled at Angeru. Angeru's mouth twitched and he stepped closer to Angela and kneeled, he pulled her hand forward and kissed it gently. He raised his head slightly and massaged her ring finger gently. "Where is your ring, Angela?" He asked innocently, gauging her expression.

Angela flinched and glanced around as she answered hurriedly. "M-my ring? I-I put it away in it's box."

Angeru's eyes narrowed. "When you favored it so much? How unusual for you, liar." He gripped her wrist hard and pulled himself back up, glaring furiously at Angela.

"Onii-chan how can you say that! I would never lie to you!" Angela screamed, trying to yank her wrist from his grip.

"Of course, then this isn't yours." Angeru pulled his other hand out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a stunning diamond ring glittering innocently in his palm. Angela stared at the ring in silence and slowly lowered her head. Angeru released her now limp wrist and took her hand again. He took the ring and slid it gently on her finger. He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear. "You ambushed Ciel's carriage. Why?"

Angela brought her hands up and gripped her brothers surrounding arms. "It's nothing important, Onii-chan."

Angeru suddenly thrust Angela away from him and gripped the bed tightly. "Nothing important?!? You almost killed him Angera!"

"Angela's eyes hardened a bit as she hugged her arms to herself. "I did it, but only to scare him a bit, onii-chan. It's... it's .... my way of celebrating his birthday, that's all."

Angeru looked down at the mattress. "No, don't lie to me. You tried to kill him, I could see it in Sebastian's eyes."

"No! Onii-chan I wouldn't! It was only to scare him!" Angela protested.

"Then why?" He demanded, his eyes changed from their mysterious gem depths to fiery white, bathing the room in their glory. Angela stayed silent. Angeru sighed and his eyes ceased their strange phenomena. "Angera, I made you promise me only one thing, to not hurt Shieru. Yet, you cannot keep your promise on this one simple request. You disappoint me." His eyes gazed into hers, his expression like a wounded bird.

Angela began sobbing, Angeru hearing them stood up, saying. "I'll be going."

"No! Onii-chan if I let you go you will go to Ciel again! Stay Onii-chan!"Angela cried out, thrusting herself over to Angeru's back and gripping unto him tightly.

"Tonight Ciel will finally be a full vampire, if you will not attend the ceremony then at least I will." He said narrowing his eyes. Angela let me go."

"Why onii-chan? Why do you love Ciel so much? Why can't you love me and me alone?Is it because he is stronger? I will become stronger than him! Is it because you desire his blood? Take mine instead! Just tell me why, Angelo!"

"Please don't say things like that Angera, the one thing a vampire must do is never cry, it's shameful to do so, let go of me." Angera forced himself out of her grip.

"You don't understand! Onii-san, Ciel will do no good for anyone, you keep pretending you don't know when I know that you do!"

"Stop it, stop it now, Angela! You are the one who has no understanding!" His tone became cold and commanding.

"Onii-chan you are hurting yourself! Stop this!"Angeru went silent as Angela screeched. "It's because of him! He is a monster, an enemy!"

Do not ever say that, Angela! Go to your bed and leave me alone!"?

"No! That man took everything from me! He took you and your love! He took everything that was supposed to be ours!"

We are done."

"But,"

"Whatever is happening to me and what I am facing has nothing to do with Ciel, You know that, stop acting like a spoiled child by trying to put the blame on someone else." He stepped over to the double doors and opened them wide, saying one last thing without looking at her. "You are weak."

Angela stood shocked where her brother had forced her off as he slammed the doors behind him. She felt the tears of hurt sliding down her face, leaving a slight sting with their salty trail. It was nothing compared to the hurt inside. His words echoed in her head. She clenched her fist. All of this, her brother's coldness, anger and lack of understanding, it was all because of Ciel.

Onii-chan, you don't understand, Ciel is dangerous to all of us vampires." She sobbed as she sank to the floor.

"He must die."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sebastian, what is this?" Ciel looked dubiously at the goblet full of dark red liquid.

"Blood wine, young master." Sebastian answered as he re-corked the bottle.

The earl continued to stare at the wine.

"I know that, I asked why you were giving me such a thing."

"Well, obviously I gave it to you because you were thirsty my lord." Sebastian set the bottle down and turned to Ciel.

"Just give me water please. Sebastian." Ciel likewise set down his goblet.

"Water will not help you any, my lord." Sebastian said. Raising an eyebrow in speculation. But of course not. Ciel knew a long time ago that at this point water would no longer be what he craved.

_'Why can't I just accept that fact, until now I...'_

"Just get me the water Sebastian." Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

"What will your guest's think if they see you in such a pale state?" Sebastian sighed handing the goblet back to Ciel.

"I don't care what they think, Sebastian, I do as I like." Ciel looked away from Sebastian and threw the goblet to the ground. The red liquid seeped quickly into the carpet between the crystal shards. The demon frowned as he watched the act.

"This is what so many dislike about you young master, you let your pride rule you." Sebastian said as he glared at Ciel.

_'My pride as a Phantomhive is a part of me. What would I do if I did not let it do so?'_

" I accept your compliment, Sebastian." Ciel said, glad the butler was not a mind reader.

"It was no compliment, but a warning in order to protect my precious master." Sebastian grinned as his eyes flicked to match Ciel's red ones. Before Ciel could blink Sebastian was suddenly right in front of him, their faces mere inches from each other. One of Sebastian's arms presses into the wall behind Ciel, enclosing the space. His eyes burn into Ciel, and Ciel feels himself melt and conform in the demon's gaze. How he hates that feeling. He hates the fact that he likes it, he hates how he wants it. He felt a shock as Sebastian brought up his other arm and gently stroked his face. He looked into those concerned eyes. "Your pride will lead you to your destruction someday, young master. What will you do then?"

"That is not my job. That is yours, Sebastian. You will protect me from that." Ciel said trying to keep panic out of his voice as Sebastian's body shifted uncomfortably closer.

"Yes, it is my job to protect you, and that includes your health, So would you kindly drink the wine that I so graciously prepared?"

Sebastian shifted closer again. Ciel turned his head to the side, trying to escape those red eyes.

"Do I really look as pale as you say?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Damn it no, Sebastian."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, you were always close to deathly pale, but right now you are almost paler than a sheet, no, almost paler than me. As your butler, it worries me. Even if you don't care what I think, please care for yourself and drink the blood wine." Sebastian produced another goblet from nowhere and poured some more blood wine into it before offering the goblet to Ciel.

Ciel ignored the crimson filled goblet and turned toward the exit. He could tell just by the burn in his throat that the wine would be useless. It would only serve to make him thirst more.

"Just where do you think you are going?" The demon appeared in the doorway, scowling, the only sign he had moved the fact that the crimson liquid in his hand swayed to the side as he stood there.

"To my party of course, idiot." Ciel scowled at his butler, willing him to move.

"It's much too early for you to go to your party, my lord. People will begin to doubt you for your untimely awakening."

Ciel stood still, willing his face not to show how he felt. How stupid of him to forget, if he goes now, when he should still be in his coffin, it would cause a huge uproar, not to mention the Queen, or one of her servants, would be there.

"Hmph, fine." Ciel closed his eyes and turned his chin up. Suddenly gravity seemed to shift beneath him and he caught himself quickly and glanced at Sebastian. His stomach hurt, and his throat felt so dry, he was so thirsty. He cleared his rough throat as he took in the skin on his butler's smooth white neck, then gritted his teth and turned away.

"Young master, are you feeling ill?" Sebastian stepped towards his master, knowing perfectly well what was going on.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sebastian." Ciel answered, his throat sounded painfully hoarse.

"If you don't like the taste of the wine," Sebastian untied his tie and threw it to the floor. "Then at least drink my blood." He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt.

Ciel swallowed as sebastian's neck became completely exposed, his heart was the only thing Ciel could hear. His crimson eyes became bright enough to light up the dark room, his fangs extended sinfully, taking in his willing victim. His breath became rapid as he stared at Sebastian's neck. Sebastian came closer to him and he started to lose his train of thought. _Insane. _That's what Sebastian's blood is making him and he knows this feeling is much stronger than any other vampires.

"Don't come any closer to me, Sebastian, you don't know what you are saying." Ciel nearly shouted, one of his hands clasped to his burning throat, the other clenched painfully to his side.

"Young master, you must have something. I would be honored to be your first blood." Sebastian took a small step towards Ciel, a smile forming as he saw his master's resolve begin to crumble.

"I won't have it." Ciel tried to take a step back and found himself unable to move. His thirst is suffocating.

"Oh, but you will." Sebastian darted to Ciel and grabbed him. He heard Ciel's breathing become even more rapid as he stared into the red circles, begging him to stop and at the same time showing such lust.

Sebastian would do anything to satisfy his one and only master.

"St-stop, Sebastian.... I, I...." Ciel felt the last of his resolve melt away, he was so thirsty. He stared hungrily at Sebastian's neck, instinct taking over. He shifted his head to get a clear cut at piercing Sebastian's neck. He opened his mouth and allowed his fangs to protrude, his mind was struggling weakly against his instinct, it was so confusing.

Sebastian felt Ciel's hesitation and gently pushed down on the back of Ciel's head. Closing his eyes slowly.

He could feel the tip of Ciel's fangs, preparing to sink down into his neck. In a strange way, he is happy. Ciel must trust him to be able to drink the blood of he, a demon.

_"Sh- Shieru!"_

_"Wh-what are you, AH!, You doing?!"_

Ciel's eyes widened. He wouldn't let that happen again. He shoved Sebastian away from him and sank to the floor, panting heavily.

He can't forget what he did, even if a hundred, no, a thousand years pass.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, looking utterly disgusted with himself. Sebastian was shocked by the look of shame on his master's face.

"Young master, you were so close." Sebastian looked sadly at Ciel.

"We don't suck blood—I don't suck blood!" The earl was shaking horribly as he focused on making his eyes cease their eerie glow.

"But young master, a first blood is needed in order to awaken. In order to form a life bind. I would be more than pleased to be able to serve you for an eternity, not just as your servant, but your blood source."

"No, I don't need one." Ciel narrowed his eyes as if to sear the carpet.

"I see." Sebastian tried to keep his face calm. Of course Ciel wouldn't want his blood, the blood of a demon.

Ciel sighed. He didn't deserve Sebastian's blood. He didn't deserve anything.

Ciel decided it was time to change the subject. "Did her majesty come?"

"No, unforseen problems arose I'm afraid." Sebastian worked to make his voice emotionless.

"I thought not." Ciel bit his lip. If the Queen hadn't come.... this could be his end. Something he had prepared himself for, long ago.

Ciel stared at the clock. The hour hand just passing eleven. He tapped his fingers noisily on the side of his chair, resting his face against his fist. He was utterly bored, which left room for hunger to sneak in.

Sebastian stood by his side, cool and collected, as always. He cannot afford to look otherwise. Just being by his master's side should be enough.

Suddenly the clock strikes, twelve times. The alarm in Sebastian's pocket watch goes off as well. Ciel jumps at the sound. The two look at each other.

It is time. The party will begin for them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**B/N: **_Hahahaha...... took a long time...... sorry. I was almost done and then Flamecca sent me an add-on packet. Which was brilliant. Forgive me for being a lazy bum._


	7. The Night of Disclosure

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own this anime. Just a fan. Uhaha._

**Read the A/N before Proceeding.** _Just read, some notes are important. _

**A/N:** Hi to my readers on this fanfic! I am terribly sorry for the veryyy long update, flamecca was just too busy in her school life that she can't find enough time to write and update stories all the time. But it doesn't matter now, what matter is I have posted the newest chapter again, nyaha! And I am sorry again for this is not beta'd by my beta reader (she was busy in her life too). But I promise that I have reread it again and tried to edit it myself. So hopefully, you'll understand and I hope you will enjoy this one. Although this might be a hanging chap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter Seven: The Night of Disclosure**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sinuous song of music started to play.

The carpeted floor was then teeming with vampires dancing sweetly as they follow the rhythm of a sweet melody.

The Phantomhive mansion was crowded with vampires but among those, only one couple gained the lovely notice and attention of all, and they were the most interesting couple in the view.

A woman clothed modestly in black feathery gown match with a black fedora, her golden-wavy hair was long down to her waist that was envied by almost all of the women. She was standing as her arm hanged onto a man's masculine arm, encircling his without the intent of letting go of the man, and there, was a smile attached to her pinkish lips.

Her eyes that might be beautiful roofed with a plain black mask; and for some others it was such a waste to cover them.

However, they did believe that she was blind and the only support she has was her husband's arm guiding and protecting her all the time, whenever she walks and wherever she goes. And, there in the floor crowded with socialite vampires, she was the only one who shined all through, lovingly waiting for her son to come out. Rather say, to awaken.

On her side was the noblest man, and for this time he did not wear an earl's suit. He, just like of his lovely wife wore black and thick Dracula attire, his dark hair was even longer than it was before and his eyes were like a blazing ocean that envied by everyone.

Whoever passes through them and crosses their path bows politely, as both parties will exchange congratulations to one another. The couple is being honored, which is because, they are Leaders of Vampire's Society.

_Lord Vincent Phantomhive_ and his dearest wife _Lady Rachel Phantomhive._

Ciel's parents.

Yes, they are leaders of England's vampire clans. Lord Vincent rather known as Prince Vincent of Vampire Society reigned and took over the duties of the _**late**_ Prince Stephan when the said Prince **died** ten years ago. Ciel was eight years old back then.

_The tragic incident of Prince Stephan and his wife was still fresh at to every vampire's mourning hearts, especially to those twins. The majestic couple was…murdered._

Despite the fact that Lord Vincent does not want to rule over the society he cannot refuse for it was his obliquity to handle the left duty. Besides, it was his innate obligation in the first place; he did just run away from it.

At that time, the remaining heir of Prince Stephan that was Angeru Phantomhive was still eleven, a kid that cannot still do anything for the society. Powerless.

Music stopped. The dance floor subsequently emptied and the music lovers proceeded to their own tables.

Timid laughs and pretentious comments of vampires swirl around the tables in line, some were just taking a deep and tedious sigh for they are bored. When the grandfather clock alarmingly ringed, all were startled. The continuous ringing keep showering and deafening their ears, all of them gazed breathlessly at the clock. Excitement attached to their eyes.

Twelve in the midnight. Twelve in the midnight and the surprise and enthusiasm was fasten to each faces.

Muttering and exchanging of thrill words and clamors uproar the peaceful instance ago, the continuous ringing sound is like a siren cars making a criminal startle and waver.

It took for minutes for the last and final waiting, and then, up in the crystalline staircase where a door that connects the floor to the main lounge opens slowly—and everyone went silent.

Wide eyes sealed in zeal and zest were only gazing up to meet the anticipated lord, who is now standing firmly up in the peak of stairs and clad in his most beautiful black outfit. His face was emotionless, as he has always been. Only those eyes that are coldly gazing at him below seem to have a life.

When the butler at his side introduced the awakened vampire, all have been bowing with such great respect. And when no one make no signs of raising up their heads, the newly-awakened vampire then come to say, "Please raise now your heads, face me."

Vampires gladly obeyed and presented their gleeful face in front of their lord, all together exclaimed, "Congratulations, Earl Ciel Phantomhive!"

The earl did only pour a smile, but none had notice that it was fake, except of course his butler.

"Son," Lord Vincent started in gleeful tone as he and his wife was now on the younger earl's side reaching a hand to Ciel, and then embraced his only son.

The father and son clasped each other tightly but with care and the Lady went closer to join the two men in their sentimental proceeds.

"Happy 18th birthday, Son. I am proud of you; you are now a fully awakened vampire." Lord Vincent worded with such proud.

"Thanks, father." The young earl replied while freeing himself from the embrace and then turned to face his beloved mother who was smiling at his side.

"Mother…" it was the only word that came out from his mouth, as he was seemly hypnotized with his mother's lovely smile. He knew he could not feel happiness since he had forgotten that word long time ago, but every time he sees his mother, Ciel wanted to forget all the pain he was feeling and just live normally like other does.

_Normally._

"Ciel, come here, I want to hold you son." Lady Rachel stated daringly, gesturing to Ciel to come closer and the earl did so as she wanted. The woman embraced his son and patted his head softly and gently. "You are now a fully vampire Ciel, and I am proud that you are my son."

"Mother, your words are so enough to melt me." Ciel answered as he decided to untie their embrace.

"Happy 18th birthday, my dear son." the lovely woman uttered.

His father, the current leader of the society, turned to face genuinely his colleagues. Indisputable smile seen on his lips, raising his one hand as he started to talk,

"Gentlemen, tonight is the night that we have awaited to come. And now, I, the leader of this society is very proud to have my son awaken, Ciel Pahtomhive!" the audience clap their hands merrily.

The party was graciously prepared, it was the most elite social gathering and Ciel was the cream of the crop.

Lord Vincent had finally stepped down from his thrown and Ciel was then crown as the newly prince and ruler. Elite vampires bowed down to their new prince and all had worshiped him, as if, he was their god.

When the ceremony begun, not even a smile and not even joviality was there in Ciel's face, all was gone when he was crown officially. The earl in truth did not want the leadership for he was only force due to his father and mother's demand. It was not supposed to be his regime. It was Angeru's.

However, even his cousin does not want the leadership.

No one wants it, anyway. Except for that _one_ person, perhaps.

Yet now, at an early age, he will handle all the responsibilities as the leader of the society. And it burdens him. Why his father cannot continue his leadership for the next hundred years? Why pass it to him? After all, Lord Vincent is still physically healthy and he will live still in further years. That is the question Ciel wanted to ask but could not.

All congratulated him. Approached and bowed in front of him. In front of all those vampires who attended his celebration, the earl could only do but fake a smile. If it was not because of Sebastian pursuing him to become attentive though just a pretense, then there was no reason he will stay in the crowd.

A man of about forty (but in their actual age he is four hundred years old) approach Ciel suddenly, a beautiful vampire woman is on his side.

"My Lord, it is pleasure if you will let me borrow your time for a short talk."

"Say it." Ciel said, glancing at once at the girl beside the man, fairly known as Sir Clinton—a noble vampire.

"This is my daughter Freya. I am so excited and proud to introduce her to you My Lord." Sir Clinton stated, pulling her daughter closer forward.

The earl scowled a bit, not guessing or perhaps not wanting the possible outcome for this. He ogled the said girl and examined her for a while; the girl seemed shy a little bit but surely, she is snobbish. She looks good and he can assure that the girl is the most outshining star among those vampire women, rather than her mother of course, but she is not like nor suit his taste.

"Freya, and?" Ciel's one brow uncontrollably went up. Sebastian on his side made a distasteful face, his expressions was not liking the situation that are about to come, but his master was not able to see it. His master was busy ogling the girl for him to have a chance to see the demon's scowl.

"My Lord, your parents and I had talk about this even before you weren't born. That my daughter will become your first blood, your lifelong partner and slave." The man started with a smile, and so the girl that was his daughter.

By that, Ciel promptly searched for his parents and eyed them with confusing eyes, trying to gain some explanations. His father did just nod, while his mother though was smiling could not hide the fact that she was just forced, the fake smile on her pink lips are saying that she was in melancholy. However, even if it was arrange by his parents, it will not change anything. The final decision is still his.

"Pardon Sir Clinton, but that arrangement was long time ago. Besides, I am sorry to tell this but I am in no need of lifelong partnership. I do not need first blood sacrifices. Perhaps my parents shall know about this." Ciel said without hesitations. And he was not able to see the smirk of his butler Sebastian.

"W-what? B-but My Lord, I can assure you that my daughter is pure and innocent since birth. I raised her with only one purpose, to become your eternal slave! You can not just escape away from it!"

"Is that how you see your daughter? A noble herself but a noble's Slave?" Ciel said, an uncharacteristic irritation marked his face. The man was shut, ashamed. The girl named Freya was emotionless this time, but slight pain was slowly appearing on her innocent eyes as she finally realizes the painful reason of her existence.

When the old noble drained out with words, the earl continued, "Moreover, pardon me Sir but you do not have the power to yell at me. Hope you'll remember that from now on."

The hasty angry silence went by.

And before Ciel would lost his temper even more he decided not to stay in front of the crowd for a moment, "Excuse us Sir." He said and turned to walk away with Sebastian on his back, ready to follow his master wherever he pleases. Ciel, even when he was a child does not want such parties and gatherings, especially if it is on their household. He hated the noise, the crowd, tributes and all.

He simply hates those who honor him.

Ciel continues to walk for an exit and he thought it would be much nicer if he will go out and spend the night away from everyone. He wants silence. And a peaceful place alone.

As he steps and faces the door, he halts while Sebastian grabs the knob and opens it for Ciel, and bows.

When Ciel didn't start to walk even after Sebastian had opened the door the butler raised his head and found his master standing at a halt in the doorway and with a disturbing gaze,

"What is it Young Master?"

Ciel's eyes shrink as the wind blows coldly in a sudden in front, the breeze was harshly arctic it even sink cruelly to his pale skin.

"Intruders Sebastian. I can sense their appalling smell, check them." It was barely audible.

The demon apprehends and makes use of his own senses, Sebastian was then alarmed. He could not possibly imagine that he was not able neither smell nor sense a suspicious presence outside the manor. It was rare for him not to sense the intruders so it means they were not ordinary. When he traced out where they are currently hiding, two of them who highly have suspicious aura, Sebastian then stated,

"I'm afraid to say this Young Master but you are not safe outside, go back inside and no one can harm you there. I will have to deal with them alone."

"You know I hate intruders Sebastian. Execute them if they will not give valid reasons. And if it's my cousin Angera, then, just never mind her. " Ciel said uncharacteristically.

"As you command, My Lord." Sebastian fled after Ciel vanished from his sight.

Ciel though hate the idea of going back inside and socialize among the vampires and guests, was in the end forced to mingle with them. However, he preferred it rather than making appearances outside with someone that surely hates him, vampire hunters. Or perhaps it was Angera in disguise. Whoever, he doesn't really care.

He was not certain about whom the intruder was, but for only one thing—he despised the owner's aura.

He went inside and mingled among socialite vampires, though behind his deceitful eyes he was busy searching for a certain person. He glanced at every corner hoping he could spot the only person he was eager to see. However, even his aura nor smell he could not essentially sense. Just then, he sighed.

Angeru was not here.

"Ciel," his father called out.

Ciel turned to face his father and somehow, he seems to have a bad feeling about anything he has to say just by reading his father's unfathomable expressions.

"We have to talk son. It is time for you to know about this."

"If its something important father, then what is it?" Ciel asked, exchanging gazes to his father and to his mother beside him.

"Not with this place, Ciel. Please follow me." The former leader said.

"I will have that as a hint that it is indeed private, just please father I want it quick, I have guests to entertain." Ciel answered as he followed his parents at the library, the unnatural silence of his mother seem a ghost haunting Ciel's wondering mind. He is not liking his mother's stillness, as if, something is awful here. He knew his mother very well, as it has always been.

"Guests can wait, my dear son."

Lord Vincent locked the door as they have entered the wide and spacious library. Now, hearing his mother's small sobs in a corner Ciel knew that this was not going to be all right. When he turned his gaze at his father, he saw him with tight shoulders and a weary face. Lord Vincent took a deep breath before and started, "This will shock you son, so prepare yourself."

"I am beyond prepared ever since I started to walk father, whatever it is you are going to tell me, please do now." Ciel said as he glanced at his sobbing mother, "However, do you really need to cry like that mother? It isn't like you at all."

"I am not crying. You can not even see my eyes, Ciel." Her mother denied, pouting, as she was a ten-year-old spoiled brat.

What Ciel had said has made his mother cry the more so, his father went closer to her and comfort her, "Acting like that won't change anything now, sweetheart. You are not alone with this. "

"Ciel…" his mother softly said, sniffing as she slowly held her one hand up her face. The next move she did surprise the young earl in his most potent extent, for her mother finally revealed her concealed eyes from the mask she wears, for the first time in front of him.

"Forgive me son, I am…" there was a long pause, the black mask softly lands the floor as she hesitates to continue, "…a demon."

"…"

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aberline irritatingly wipes his gun as Agni busies himself in his mini telescope on his scrutiny inside the Phantomhive's manor.

The council ordered them to eliminate the Phantomhive as well as the other vampires, especially Ciel. And now, tonight while waiting for the earl's awakening from his long sleep their tasks must be no failure, or else, England will jeopardize.

They are not suppose to kill the most known and rich earl in England because it will be such a waste to lose him. The council and the Queen are not against of the vampires in the first place.

However, the earl and some of his comrades in the society have commit violations in the rule that the Queen herself and the leader of the society have made for the peace treaty. They have dug crucial information that will definitely destroy the vampires' clan; particularly it will destroy the Phantomhives reputation.

The council and the Queen could no longer trust the Phantomhive leaders and so to their clans since they have found out that the recent leader's wife was a demon, and that Earl Ciel is a mixed blood.

Being a vampire with a demon's blood circulating within him is the worst concern, a disgrace, and a curse.

Now that Earl Ciel has awakened, it will be a chaotic. There is a hundred percent possibility that the earl in his awakened state could no longer control his self, his desires, hunger and thirst.

Due to his mixed breed, the earl might lose control and even his self-consciousness especially in times that he will feel thirsty. He might overuse his power and ravage the innocent people in the country and will no longer feel pity, for he will lose even his feelings and emotions. Being a vampire having a demon's blood are not only a disgrace, but also a taboo. The main point is that, it will result to the earl's insanity, a possibility that he might be the world's worst enemy. Yes.

Every time he will feel thirsty, his desires will overpower his mind and heart. The earl will no longer be sane.

That is extremely perilous.

And the Queen, with the help of the council made a decision. Kill the Phantomhives. And if their co-vampires will be in the way, they are as well must be annihilated.

And the primary target…Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"Do you think he has already awakened?" Agni asked, dropping down the mini telescope and gazed warily at his partner.

"Its past twelve midnight, of course he is now awake." Aberline gazed back at him, "You know what, you're such an asshole. You have that damned telescope in your hand and you still not notice the merrily dancing and praising of the crowd, save the clamor inside?" Aberline retorted annoyingly.

"Oh, there are thick curtains on the windows you know." Aberline's partner answered, ogling once again at the unstoppable wiping-of-his-gun moment of Aberline.

"Oh shut up." Aberline growled slowly.

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

"Wait until they are done enjoying the party. And then, we attack."

"Vampire can smell us. They might smell us right this moment, have you thought of that Abe-san?"

"I have prepared for that, and that is why we put a special barrier on us that will block our human smell, asshole. And hey, do you love your life Agni?"

"Of course!"

"Then don't ever call me Abe with -_san_ at the end ever again, or else I will make you bait and throw you to those bloodsuckers!" Aberline stated with fury.

"Oh my, you are so rude Abe-san." Agni said perkily but was then stunned when Aberline stuck his gun on his face, clutching the gun ready to shoot if Agni says a word that he consider as squalid.

"OK ok, you win! I was just joking Aberline. Can we not get back to work and forget everything that just happened right now? Just easy boy, you are very hot tempered you know that?" Agni exclaimed hoarsely.

Click.

An almost audible click was suddenly heard, a sign of someone clutching a gun. Agni stiffened.

Aberline was then unpredictably immobile; his eyes were shocked but were in fury while his hand was still holding the gun currently pointing precariously at Agni's face. Agni, still in his stunned self blinked his eyes for several times, as he stared at those fuming crimson orbs.

"Do you mind if I join the two of you?"

"What if not," the older of the two hunters said.

"I'll kill you."

"It is actually kind of disappointing that you could not actually kill me right this moment, you need answers from us, yes?" Aberline answered, gritting his teeth as he felt the cold metal tightening more at the back of his neck.

"Hey, that's my gun!" Agni yelled, ignoring the risky situation they were actually in. "How did you steal that from me?"

"Hmn, I wonder." Sebastian uttered in unearthly tone.

"You there, I mean you demon, don't you ever use my gun in shooting my partner."

"Oh just shut your chatty mouth Agni! You are not helping at all! Oh shit-" Aberline cursed when Sebastian shot his right shoulder, and Agni started yelping and damning the demon.

"Told you not to shot him! We haven't done wrong to your master -" Agni cried out and stared back at Aberline who widened his eyes and glared furiously at him, "…yet."

"One question one answer. That's all I want." The demon said and still pointing the gun at Aberline's back now centered on his heart.

"Who summoned you here?"Sebastian tightened the gun at Aberline's.

"That's the stupidest question I ever heard, of course the council. Whoever else?" Aberline answered, cautiously inserting his one hand inside his pocket, grabbing something sharp he hid in there.

"Lie. The council will not order to kill vampires' recklessly unless breaking rules, mostly the Phantomhive family."

"Heh, do you really think that the council would not kill the Phantomhives? What are they, saints? Tell me, how far do you really know the masters you are loyally serving? Because as I am viewing it, you do not know anything about everything. You are just a vampire's dog." Sebastian who's flaming in fury hit his head with the metallic gun and Aberline shouted in annoyance and mostly because of pain.

"Aberline!" Agni shouted as he drew a step forward, closer to both of them. If only he have his gun then he can help his partner in his perilous position.

"Be careful with your words, hunter."

"Bastard! Just make sure you are holding the gun tightly because if I get a chance to move, I will kill you!" Aberline growled.

"Who told you that I'll kill you using this human weapon? I have hands of demon that I can use and it is much more fun, and even if you shot me that is also worthless. After our first encounter, you should have learned a lesson."

"Heh, I did. I learned that demons are idiots for wasting their time serving a criminally insane vamp- Omnp!" Aberline screamed in pain when Sebastian twisted his one arm.

"Hey stop that! We can have a deal and talk without hurting each other, besides, that is not fair! We are only here to do our job just like as what you are doing to your master!" Agni suggested, trying to calm the demon's mounting anger through his _so—called suggestive idea_.

"Just tell me who the root of this assassination is! Damn it, I want to know why Ciel Phantomhive is on the list!!!" Sebastian shriek in rage.

When Aberline showed no response of answering the fuming demon, Agni was the one who answered in a low voice, not glancing at his partner's eyes for he was sure it was full of anguish.

"The Queen."

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He he….m-mf," the young earl started, trying himself not to laugh so loud, but the truth was just too funny for him to bear."Ha-hahahaha!"

His menacing laugh spread across the spacious library, one hand over his chest trying to stop his almost insane state. The truth was just too funny. Well, finally, it was now clear to him.

Everything matches up now.

His father furrowed his brows and face with troublesome features, his mother was the most astonished and surprised with her son's unexpected laughable response.

"Ciel, we...this, this is not a joke son. I mean, why are you laughing over it?"

The earl made his final laugh and held his breath for a moment, wiping his almost teary eyes and finally straightened his position.

"What are you saying Father, how could I not laugh after this revelation you told?"

"Ciel, I can explain…" Lady Rachel uttered guiltily, stepping few steps forward to her son. However, the earl stepped back every time she stepped forward, as if he was disgusted to go near her.

"Explain? Ah, there is no need mother. Everything is very clear to me this time, now I know the reason why I am nothing like the other vampires. The reason why I am not actually normal, the reason why I was curse at an early age and why I cannot—damn it, control my thirst! The reason why I have crimson eyes every time I feel thirst and angry; crimson eyes that our family should not have. I am a fool, why did I not thought it before after seeing my own self in front the mirror—eyes that was sinfully crimson?" Ciel worded, almost hysterical.

"Ciel, do you despise me now? Do you hate that your mother is actually a demon, a coward who hides herself from her own son for long years—afraid that she might not be accepted? But Ciel you were too young at that time, I am afraid that you will not understand the circumstances. But now you're old enough to know the truth about us."

"Hate demons? How can you say I hate demons, I have a demon butler you see. Father taught me not to hate demons, how would I know that it was actually, because his wife was a demon too. You are so lovely mother, how can I hate you?" the young earl stated in a calmer tone now, adding in a low voice as he bend his head down. "It is I that I hate."

"Ciel you must not say that…" his mother said.

"Son, I know you understand. Perhaps you are still not prepared to face this, but soon you will my son. Please do understand, it is not my intent that I fell in love with a demon, which is your mother."

"Enough. What do you think of me, a three-year-old boy who will cry loudly because I was betrayed? You've just got to be kidding father."

"Ciel…it was not a betrayal."

"Who knows about this apart from us," Ciel uttered later, still not facing his parents.

"No one. And no one will son, it will cause our death. In fact, we don't want you to suffer the consequences son; it will be okay if I and your mother will be killed, but not you." Earl Cielon answered, trying to remain his stern usual self.

'_Not suffer the consequences. Fah. I had had more than enough of that sufferings father.'_

"Do you really think the council will not find it, fah. "The younger earl stated irksomely, both fists were clenching.

"We are not certain. However, it is not the hunter's council that we are so concern of, but our elders and relatives. I can assure that if they will found out that you are not a pure breed vampire, they will execute you without a doubt."

"Indeed? You are certain about I being executed, but you have just said that at this moment? Why you crowned me as prince, if that's the case father, it will just add to our extreme humiliation. Have you thought of that? Why, why were you saying this to me at this late moment!!!"

"We just want to cover you up son. At least if you are the current prince no one will doubt your power and none will question you anymore. We know you do not like this position, but you have to. Besides, you are my only heir."

"You know what father, mother," Ciel stated, cold and tormenting pair of eyes gazing directly at them. _"You will not forget this day for your entire life."_

"Son,"

'_Shieru…'_

A hush perturbing whisper disturbed the young earl in a sudden it even stunned him. The familiar smell and eerie presence of someone was seemly terrorizing. It had been the smell of that stain, and tempted him years ago.

His feet unconsciously moved hurriedly forward directly at the door's exit. It can only be him, his smell.

"Where are you going Ciel?!" the older earl questioned. But it seemed that Ciel haven't heard him, he was out of the sight without even leaving a single word. As if nothing happened, _as if_, the young earl had forgotten what happened just now.

"Angeru!"

The young earl shouted as loud as he could as he keeps running, following the scent that had disturbed him a lot.

"Angeru! I know you are there!" he exclaimed. Panting as he was now standing outside his old room's door. As he opens his room, a quick brush of warm wind caress the earl's cheek and welcomes him, flipping strands of his hair as it patently passes through him, now going to his behind.

"I can see you clearly, Angeru. Stop playing hide and seek, we are not kids anymore."

The warm wind then stopped from swirling and a figure was slowly formed, a man leaning on the staircase's post and crosses both his arms, white cloudy eyes gawking at the earl.

"It has been a year since we last saw each other, cousin. Has it not?"

The earl was then speechless.

"The last time we met, you have ordered me not to tail you." His tone was so cold and sad, the earl could not even bear to hear.

"Is that all you have to say?" Ciel tried not to make a croaky voice.

"I thought you hate seeing me." Angeru said instead.

"I cannot remember the day that I told you something like that." Ciel said.

"You did not told me Shieru, you showed me by means of avoiding me." Angeru answered with a fake grin.

"…"

"You have grown up even more, Shieru. But I am afraid to admit that you aren't looking great," his face was unreadable.

"Well, I thought you would not come here tonight. Your sister must be so unpleased about you being here. She must be cursing me right this moment, "The young earl lowered his voice. "Are you not going to greet me?"

Angeru laugh slightly by that.

"How can I not? How can I not greet my little Shieru?" he said while stepping closer to the earl. When he touched the earl's cold and pale cheek and received no response of rejection, Angeru brushed off his raven locks and kissed him on his forehead. The earl closed his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Shieru." He uttered softly and gazed at the young earl with agony glued on his eyes. "You should take concern for yourself and stop depending with that demon, Shieru. Look at you now, you look even more terrible, and that pains me."

Ciel brushed off Angeru's hand from his pale cheeks as he now distances himself few steps from him. "You shouldn't say that."

"All I want is your safety Shieru." The older vampire stated sincerely as he drew backwards. "And even if you'll keep rejecting it, it doesn't matter, just say so and I am willing to bid everything I have.

Angeru slowly turned as he continued, "The reality cannot be changed my little Shieru, there will be a day that you'll come to me and beg." Just then, Angeru cut his right wrist purposely, droplets of blood fall down the floor, and he licks the rest from his fingers. The younger earl flinched at the red view.

"I'll see you soon, Shieru."

The young earl widens his eyes as soon as his cousin vanishes completely from his sight. The smell, the sinful color of the liquid drops that tainted the carpeted floor…has awakened his strong _concealed_ thirst inside. Angeru's blood, the only blood that he cannot purge out of his mind.

He could now feel his insides were aching and his throat had dried out, he could feel the heat of his body as the fangs came out. His heart keeps pumping so fast and he felt like it was surrounded with thorns, just by the smell of it he'd lose control…

Ciel's azure eyes were no more to see, his glistering crimson eyes flamed madly as if it was the way of them saying hungry. He grasped for the nearer post as he barely catch his breath, just then his vision was starting to go all red, and it was not just the usual one—flames! The smoke clouded his chest coming below. And while gasping for his breath and fighting for his thirst, the young earl realized that the mansion was actually in fire! The loud wild roaring and chaos of the crowd below was what all he could hear as he collapsed on floor.

"_Phantomhive is falling down…falling down, falling down. _

_Phantomhive is falling down….falling down. _

_My fair haku."_


End file.
